


The new Pharaoh

by ashitaka, OwlliesPonies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Bill Cipher, Adult Dipper Pines, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard!soos, Childhood, Culture Differences, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, First Time, Flashbacks, Light Bondage, M/M, Maid!Mabel, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Pharaoh!Cipher, Porn With Plot, Race, Shower Sex, Slave!dipper, Warrior - Freeform, aggressive Dipper, general!Gidion, personal training, short-tempered Dipper, slave fights, slave markets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashitaka/pseuds/ashitaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlliesPonies/pseuds/OwlliesPonies
Summary: The strong and short-tempered Dipper has chosen to leave home for new adventures and comes across trouble rather soon on his journey. The warrior ends up as a slave for the new Pharaoh, and has to bear with his teasing and troublesome behavior. Their relationship is rather difficult, but as time goes on things may change for better or worse...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I have long talked about doing this fic, and yeah now the first chapter finally posted, I will be posting more soon:) Im rather new with writing fics, so if you have any questions regaring the story or anything else, feel free to ask us. :)

The small figure moved hastily over the floor. The spacious columns stretched high up to the ceiling down the long hall. The platter staggered in the slave’s hands, while he knocked on the large wooden door. A deep voice responded from inside the room.

The large room was lit up from the big side entrance, a balcony of sorts. High columns of marble and chiselled stone filled the room with a bleaching gleam, whilst the dark, wooden, four-poster bed was placed straight in the room. Small indented patterns and triangles followed each other on the side of the bed and its twisted footboard. Soft silk hung down from the bed’s posts and slightly covered the shape of a person behind a silhouette. The slave got a gleam of his master as a light breeze of wind blew through the room and lifted the soft silk. The smaller, but vigorous body sad upright and bent forwards. The master’s golden hair shined in the morning light and his gaze was that of a thousand-year-old statue. The master waved the light silk away with his fingers and let out a low growl. The bed creaked under him, as the blond master got up and wrapped a white loincloth around his slim waist. The slave immediately looked away and closely listened to his master’s bare feet walk across the cold marble floor. 

“You come with food.” 

The voice did not have an asking tone, but was strict and calm. The slave moved slowly trying his best to please his master and continually having his eyes gaze down, head bowed. Devoted, the slave got down on his knees beside the terrace, as he had served the food to his master. 

“How are the circumstances outside?”

He picked up a handful of grapes and pulled a silk coat over his broad shoulders. 

“Master?” 

The slave's shaken voice was in no doubt an indication of confusion, which made smile flicker across the master’s face. 

“How are the preparations?” 

The slave now noted what was meant and began to talk with a calm voice. 

“Good, find Mabel and call Soos, also. Tell him to come to me. Immediately!” 

With this important order, the slave would definitely obey his master’s wish. He nodded and walked out of the Pharaoh's chamber. The blond walked out the balcony and leaned on the balustrade

“I wonder if it will be different this time?”

He brushed his fingers through the thick golden strands and took a grape into his mouth as he spotted over the landscape and enjoyed the view. 

―――

The heavy corn bag laid balanced on Dipper’s shoulders as sweat ran down his bare chest. He walked down a small dirt road which brought him to the nearest town. Many people had met him with a strange look, but it hadn’t bothered him. On account of his warrior-like appearance and light skin, people often looked after him with bizarre looks. It seemed obvious that a man built like a beast, couldn’t walk around without gaining some kind of attention. Both of his parents had warned him about this and that he would always gain attention for his ‘different’ looks. It wasn’t usual that those from the northern warrior clans would be chased, captured and sold as slaves. Their bodies were built bigger, stronger and more persevering than Egyptians, and therefore perfect for fighting and hard labour. Their looks were also very sought after in Egypt, so therefore the slave market had been filled with warrior clans and their kin. But due to the hard dilution of diversity that there had been over the years, only a few ‘real’ warriors were left on the market, as well as a new trend that had started among the high ranked Egyptians. 

Dipper turned his scapula and pulled the bag higher up. The city crowded and people bounced passive into his shoulder. 

“What a crowded place.” He said to himself. 

The city was much larger than Dipper had ever imagined and it felt like it had been an hour or so before he reached the central market of the city. The crowd got denser as he walked further into middle town. Passer-by’s pushed and pull at Dipper till he almost fell to the ground. 

“What’s going on?”

The crowd was suddenly separated into two and all attention was aimed towards the soldiers in full, gleaming armour and their horses decorated with gold and leather. Many bowed their head in respect, but Dipper wasn’t sure what the current situation meant. 

Why does a high-ranked noble have such a cavalcade? What a show-off, how popular can he be for such a huge crowd to gather, Dipper thought to himself.

Dipper sighed and turned around to walk away, as he suddenly heard a loud scream. It went right through his body, up his spine and in his head. 

Dipper’s body reacted before his mind, throwing the bag off his shoulder and running for the loud scream. His long, strong legs carried him on the fast run between the soldiers. By the sight, a deep acute hate bubbled inside of him as he hastily ran into the occurrence. A young girl lied stooping on the ground with her back filled with flicks, blood running down her spine and low whines of forgiveness escaping her mouth. A large man looked judgingly and angrily down on the fragile girl. He stepped back to whip again, but Dipper interfered and took the whip instead of the girl. People gasped all around him and Dipper met a hateful gaze from the whip barer. 

“If you choose to interfere with my punishment, you shall take responsibility.”

Dipper did not move and the soldier understood. He placed a hard kick in Dipper’s stomach and watched him fall backwards, simultaneous letting go of the whip. Quickly, Dipper was up again and placed himself in his fighting position. The girl whined low again, but both had forgotten her.  
Dipper placed his fists close up beside his face and slightly spread his legs. The soldier smiled contemptuously at him and started laughing.

“What the hell do you think this is? This isn’t some street fight where we beat the shit out of each other. You will be punished, and if you are lucky I will let you live, bastard!” 

At the last remark, Dipper almost lost it, but pulled himself together and bit hard down on his lower lip. More soldiers gathered around them, and the whole march stopped before of them. Then Dipper saw it. A golden cabin longer up the march caught his attention, but a hard fist hit him which brought him back into the current situation. They had made a circle around him, but none of them were in a fighting position. 

So, they really think they can conquer me without a fight!? Dipper hissed and swallowed his smile.

He felt a rush of impregnability burst through him; He hungered for battle. Shortly after, the soldiers started to swing their whips, but they did not hit his skin. The long whips tangled around his joints and neck. In hard tugs, he was brought to the ground and started wrenching like a wild animal. He kicked wildly as he tried to free himself, but the soldiers only tightened the long whips around his joints. The hold around his throat and neck cut deep into his skin, and the oxygen in his lungs was soon limited. Even more soldiers came and watched him with cynical eyes. For the first time, Dipper felt like a wild animal, a wild-captured animal. For a second he felt fear crawling into his mind, but Dipper was strong. He let out a roar and got a grip on the whip by his throat. In one hard jerk, the first soldier was down. The loud crowd suddenly went silent and Dipper heard them call.

“Fast. More soldiers, bring the chains!” 

They started to shout at each other and Dipper ripped off the whips around his joints. He growled and heavily he raised from the ground. He stood slightly stooping. His chest heaved up and down as he breathed heavy like a mad bull. The soldiers had pulled a bit back from Dipper which had been a good decision. Dipper would have attacked them immediately, but unexpectedly something cold and hard swung around his throat and in one pull he was thrown back. All air was forced out of his lungs and everything blurred in front of him. A cold and hard thing started to tighten around his throat and Dipper couldn't breathe until he heard a low click. 

The heavy feeling in his body disappeared and the sun shined in his brown eyes. Dipper heard low voices around him and fought to recover his breath. In a panic, he touched his throat and felt a metal collar. Frustration burst through him and saw for his misfortune that a long chain was linked with the collar. A hard pull turned his attention to the white-haired man from before which looked down at him. Unfortunate, he held the chains in his hands. 

“Wild animal. Unbelievable that all this should be done just to later execute you.” 

The black eyes looked hateful down at Dipper and he felt the hate culminating deep down inside of him. He got up from the ground and now realised that everyone looked at him with condescending eyes. He felt the heavy chains pull at his throat. The soldier continued to walk and tightly pulled on the chain whilst the other soldiers spectated. The golden cabin from before was now only a few meters away and Dipper wondered which noblemen was hidden inside. The soldier respectfully got down on his knees and the whole crowd followed their action; expect Dipper.

“My reverent Lord. There have been problems and I have taken this rebellion captive for his impudent intrusion of my work. How does my Lord wish he be punished?” 

The beautiful cabin was covered in fine silk fabric and gold, and Dipper could sense a figure behind them. 

“Show me what you mean in that they shall be punished.” 

The voice was calm and Dipper felt a weird worry lay upon him. The soldier noted understanding and pulled at the chains so that Dipper would move. With hard tugs, he pulled Dipper along with him, who conflictingly drag himself the other direction. In front of the cabinet, the soldier kicked him hard and jerked the chains upwards. 

“Kneel for your king!”

The words hit Dipper hard and suddenly he understood; just how serious the situation had become. The one behind the silk, inside the cabin, was no nobleman, but the new Pharaoh. Dipper had heard rumours about him but never had he imagined himself sitting in such a situation and having the Pharaoh himself sit few centimetres away from him. The hate was planted deep inside Dipper. 

Only with great difficulty Dipper lowered his head and looked down. The soft silk brushed gently over his head, as the Pharaoh pushed it to the side. Dipper curious looked up and shortly after felt a hard slap on the back of his head. 

“How dare you lay your eyes upon your king! Your life should be taken for your impudence!”

<"Great built, light skin colour and a strong build.” The Pharaoh spoke. 

“Sounds familiar. Raise this creature!”  
The Pharaoh waved with his hand and pushed even more of the silk fabric away to get a better view. The soldier pulled with hesitation and got Dipper on his feet. 

“I warn you! Keep your eyes to yourself and don’t dare to look at him!”

The soldier’s voice was so hateful and threatening that Dipper did not feel the need to challenge him. He looked so long down onto the ground that he started to doubt if the Pharaoh still was there. 

“Lift your head.” He was ordered.

His eyes slowly travelled up the cabin to the Pharaoh’s cloth until he met his eyes. He was wearing white silk clothing and the most precious jewellery that Dipper ever had seen. He met the inquiring gaze from the blond Pharaoh. The golden hair curled beautifully and Dipper hadn’t imagined the Pharaoh to look so honourable.

“You have behaved rather naughty and made my general angry, which, however, oddly happens frequently. You have awoken my interest and it seems like a waste to execute you. Gidion! I want him to serve as my new dog, chains and collar look rather good on him, so let that be.” 

Dipper swore quietly to himself. With his head high, he met the Pharaoh’s eyes and experienced a very dominating look that pierced him. The man beside him growled angrily and the Pharaoh let the silk fall back in place, and just right there Dipper thought he saw the Pharaoh smiling. 

Oh, hell no. There was no way Dipper would accept this; he would never subject to this man!


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper suffers through the fact that he longs for his home. And it's time to meet the Pharaoh

He walked restlessly around in the small cell and brushed his fingers through his dark hair. The heavy chains around his joins bothered him, the cold and tight touch made his skin feel itchy. Through a little window right underneath the ceiling, small specks of sun found their way down to shine on Dipper. It was a pleasant feeling, a warmth he missed. Looking over his body, Dipper discovered a lot of bruises along his arms and legs. A bit surprised by the position he was in, Dipper stretched his neck while using his hand to press down the neck muscle. He felt a bump brush against his hand and a sudden pain spread through the back of his head. “When did I get that?” Dipper thought and wondered if that could explain why he couldn’t remember how he got here. He looked around in the small room and his eyes fell on a pile of hay in the corner. Tsk, so I’m supposed to sleep in there like some dog? Like I would…  
Rattling was heard along with heavy footsteps from the corridor outside his cell. Dipper grazed across the room over to the small wooden door. The large man walked straight towards the door and lowered his head to look out through the small grating. Outside it was dark but lit up by torches that hang on the walls down the corridor. Dipper saw the soldiers opening the other doors, so he decided to walk back to the corner. Since he didn’t understand the situation, Dipper just sat down and looked over at the door, waiting. He felt weird, his chest clenching hard and heart beating slow. This wasn’t how he had imagined his journey would start. His parents already had a hard time letting him leave on this trip, but he needed it. His mind kept telling him to leave, to find purpose in life and see where it would bring him. This wasn’t something he could accept. His body was captured, but his mind and his soul could never be beaten down by others. He promised himself to be strong, not only for himself but for all the people he cared about. 

The door opened and three men stepped inside. Dipper’s mind closed and he let his last thoughts run inside before he would let nothing more come in. He nicked his head down and closed his eyes as they came closer to him. It seemed like he was sleeping and the men started talking calmly to each other. 

“Seems like he’s asleep. That makes it a bit easier. “ The smallest of them pulled out some ropes from a sack he had in his left hand. He pointed down on Dipper and talked.

“So is he the one that made all that trouble yesterday? “

An older man with a scar on his chin responded his question by simply noting. 

“Don’t be fooled, he may seem harmless now because he is locked up like this, but remember that we have to …”

The men immediately froze at Dipper’s sudden movement. They watched him. He could feel their scared eyes all over his body and he almost couldn’t hide the grin spreading across his face. This feeling he wondered? It was something different, but still familiar to Dipper. Fear. It was something that had always been there, but not for him. He wondered why would these soldiers be so scared? He wasn’t some big dangerous wolf like the ones he had met in the woods back home. So he wondered; could this fear be for any use? 

“Do you think he has awakened?  
The youngest man whispered very low, trying his best to cover his shaking voice from the others. The others, however, did not respond as they were watching Dipper get up from the ground. He was taller than the men in front of him and looked formidable down on them to scare them a little for his own entertainment. It worked at some point, but the other two men seemed more experienced with situations like these. They stepped in closer to Dipper and the one with the scar pulled out something familiar to Dipper. He hissed at them as he recognized the collar. His composed mind turned crazy because of a single object. As they attacked him and he openly welcomed them with his fists, Dipper remembered this feeling deep down in his bones. The feeling of completely letting go and just let the body move on it own. His mind wandered back home as his body fought against the three men. Mind and body were in two different places, but Dipper didn’t mind. He wanted so badly to come home, he let his thoughts and mind travel over the sand, over the hills and all the way back through the thick forest to his homeland. Oh, how he missed the feeling of the river flow between his feet, the grass tickling in his face and the mysterious forest that for so many times has been his only friend. 

Dipper was brought back when a sudden hit in the back of his head which made him buckle and fall to the ground. The men were over him in seconds, but Dipper’s body and mind were still not in the same state. Blurred by memories, the men eventually got the collar around his throat and the sudden air disappearance made Dipper’s mind come back to reality. He gasped loudly and threw off the men, but he was too late. A single pull barely bothered him, but as soon as the air started to disappeared from his lungs, Dipper couldn’t fight back. They got him for good. 

The other men stood back and caught their breath. 

“God, this man is way too strong, it would be a waste not to have him at the pyramids.” 

The older man shook his head and spoke:

“He shall be the Pharaoh's new slave, don’t forget that!  
Only the Gods knows what he has in mind, but he will not be like any other slave. If only he would submit to the king, there would be a slight chance for him to survive this. “

“But isn’t life better for a slave in the palace? “  
The man looked at Dipper.

“The Pharaoh is a capricious man. He is a strong leader and a clever general, mainly the best Pharaoh in my eyes, but every man has his flaws. “ 

The men turned their attention to Dipper as they heard a deep growl coming from him. His eyes were wide open and bloodshot. His body radiated hate from every pore. He looked at them and they look back at him. The atmosphere was filled with anger and they were overwhelmed by Dipper’s sudden change, the men backed off. All with the same thought: this man would not submit.

 

Dipper was accompanied by a guard in front and two armed behind him. Besides the collar, Dipper was again wearing the heavy chains around his wrist and angles. But also having a wrist lock and collar connected in one durable short chain, the guards had secured that Dipper had the smallest chance for resistance. They walked down the small, dark corridor. He noticed that the others also had been taken out of their cells, but they were just tied up with a rope around the wrists. Seriously? Dipper felt his temper rise again. He hated being treated like this, why couldn’t they see that?  
Irritated, he pulled at the chains but that only triggered a panic that spread through the line and an extra guard was put in front. 

After a while, they reached a door that lead to an open room. Inside the slaves got lined up in one row and a bunch of women came in through a little side door in the corner. Dipper saw to his own surprise that they carried brushes, cloth and similar things, and something inside him decided to calm down his temper for now. The young women however held back from him, and first, when most of the other slaves were done, they went over to him. The heavy chains got removed, however, the collar wasn’t and a new, longer chain got put on. Whilst the men held him under control, the women started to take off his cloth for a bath. He did not strain against them and enjoyed to have his sweat-drenched cloth taken off. His wide shoulders and large arms moved in supple movements as he lifted his limbs for the women. More of the women came to help, but also to look at him; their eyes were all over Dipper. By the lack of concentration a male guard coughed a bit loud to allusion the women about their behaviour and made sure their work would be done soon. Dipper watched the young women around him, they were much smaller than him and so much more fragile. They sat down in front of him with a small bucket of warm water which they with a cloth washed his body with. It was confusing for his head at first to be handled very rough and hard by the men, and then carefully and gentle by women. It felt good, no way he could deny that. It yet again made his mind go back to his home, his mother who carefully had treated his wounds and washed him.  
They wrapped a loincloth around his hips as they were finished, and gratefully, Dipper looked at each of them as they again walked out of the room. 

As the women had left, the silence was filling the room; no one talked or even moved a muscle. The silence abruptly stopped as a group of high ranked soldiers stepped inside. A calm voice sounded in the room and Dipper recognized the dominant tone of voice. He lowered his sight and listened to the nearing footsteps. 

“Excellent, it is a nice quality and appearance of the slaves. “

The voice was pleasing and for a brief moment, Dipper lifted his head. His eyes searched clandestine the room, and they were meet with a curious and desire filled look. 

“My lord, ehm...? I mean my Pharao! Do these slaves please your desires?” 

A nicely dressed man talked to the Pharaoh, but the other part did not seem so interested in talking. He waved his hand in a quick movement as if he tried to get an irritating insect away from himself. Their eyes were still on each other, but the Pharaoh’s look had something that made Dipper break the contact. 

“They are all good. Both men and women have a positive effect on me. I want them ready for tomorrow”.

The man noted respectfully and gave orders for movement among the slaves. Dipper would have gotten after the others if he had the opportunity. The Pharaoh, however, had in one motion moved his body in between Dipper and stopped the else eager man. For his misfortune, the guards pulled hard at the chains, so the gap would expand between them. They couldn’t allow their King to be hurt and endangered by some slaves unpleasant behaviour. 

Dipper felt his heart beat faster as his brain kept warning him about what was going on. The room was almost completely empty again, only two guards still there. Oh no, this can’t be good, Dipper thought. The pair of golden eyes looked calmly at him as the blonde, curled hair was brushed back by the Pharaoh’s fingers. He walked towards Dipper who watched the Pharaoh’s movements. The situation was weird for him. What kind of thoughts ran through such a man’s head? Did he have some kind of plan with Dipper? More so as he wondered, the other man had come close on Dipper without him even realizing. Their eyes met yet again and first, now Dipper actually could see the Pharaoh as he was. The golden hair, his eyes and his face were even dominating from far, but close up like this, the other man seemed so calm and familiar. The look in his eyes reminded Dipper of a sly fox, the brow skin made the eyes glow even more and with the hair golden, almost white, the Pharaoh did seem like glowing. Right there in front of him. Dipper hadn’t thought another human could look this fascinating. Like the beautiful creature from the fairytales, he seemed too far, so unreachable for Dipper. His body was almost paralyzed and enchanted by the Pharaoh’s eyes, the same thoughts kept spinning in his head. Even if the Pharaoh looked like this and seemed like he got everything, his eyes also showed Dipper another side. A weak and hurt person, someone who has lost his loved ones and someone who hides who they really where. 

Dipper felt a warm hand laid on his chest, it pulled him out of his thoughts and his whole body jerked as his right nipple was being twisted between two fingers. In the sudden attack, he released a surprised gasp which lead to a grim smile spread across the Pharaoh’s gorgeous face. He snarled at the other man and pulled a hit after the unprepared Pharaoh. Only seconds in matter the Pharaoh did evade the direct hit at his face. Only had Dipper’s knuckles brushed against the Pharaoh's face, was he pulled back in a huge tug by the collar. The two guards were on him before he could catch his breath. They beat him and went even harder as Dipper tried to fight back. 

“That’s enough!! “

The voice was harsh and filled with anger. Both guards looked a bit surprised up at their King, but obeyed his orders and stopped the beating. Dipper coughed and got up, but without luck. The two guards held him down as the Pharaoh again came close. This time his look was piercing and did not leave any threads of weakness. In a smooth movement, the other man got down in front of Dipper and gripped his jaw. He pushed Dipper head to each side and thoughtfully inspected him, but not breaking their deep eye contact. 

“What a hard look you carry on your face, proud warrior.” 

A warm finger brushed over his lips and Dipper could feel the piercing look go right through him. He watched him, but couldn’t completely figure out the Pharaoh’s behaviour. Dipper spoke in a low voice:

“Release me”

An unintentionally deep growl escaped as well and caught the Pharaoh's interest even more. 

“You are fascinating”

Without a chance for reacting the Pharaoh had run his finger up Dipper’s inner thigh and as he wanted to fight back the Pharaoh was already out of his reach. 

“Make him ready for tonight. Bring him in the room tied up by the post before sunset!.”

As the order was given, the Pharaoh left the room with no further demand and left the others back in silence.


	3. Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets escorted to the Pharaoh's room... What does the blonde intend to do with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the loooong! wait. I simply hadn't the time to finish this, but now the third chapter is finally done!! :D  
> \- I'm planning on posting the next soon, but can't promise anything:D

Only wearing a white-coloured loin, Dipper tramped grudgingly through the small corridor and let out a displeased growl. It’s was seriously starting to irritate him – no, actually, all of this did. He couldn’t understand how the others just accepted this. 

This sordid treatment - like they barely were humans, just bland figures that could be conquered by just anyone with a money. It was ridiculous, so horribly unfaith and it made Dipper gnash his teeth with anger. Who has given them the right to do this? Doesn’t everyone have the right to live a life filled with freedom and independence? It just didn’t make any sense to Dipper. 

He started pulling harassing at the chains with a small gap in between each pull to check the guard’s attention. He kept looking back, and each time the guard got quicker at just turning around and ignoring Dipper. 

At last, the guard didn’t even to bother look behind as Dipper pulled harder at the chain. He was just at the edge of completing his attempted escape as they reach the heavy door. It opened slowly, and the light cut its way through the dark path they had walked on. A pull at the chains got them moving again and they continued. 

They walked across a large room till they reached a smaller door, that lead into a small, dark passage. Dipper breathed out a tired sigh and stepped into the dark, followed by the other slaves. After a while, the small passage got wider, and the darkness started to slowly fade away, making it easier to see what was in front. The passage was suddenly divided into larger corridors and the slaves were split into smaller groups. 

Dipper looked around, suddenly standing all alone while the other slaves were sent through different doors. Were they leaving him behind? Great. Even though he maybe could use the lack of attention upon him for a quick escape? Dipper looked for other doors and found a large, wooden door, that had beautifully engraved figures in different sizes travelling from each corner into the center and meeting under a large, accentuated triangle. The stunning work of art made Dipper briefly forget the situation he was in. 

Never had he seen such a beautiful handmade thing before, but surely it was easy to impress him since he never really had seen anything besides his home and the forest around it.  
A sudden interest rushed through him and Dipper wanted to see more, so badly did he want to travel the world, because he was sure there was so much more out there just waiting for him to explore. 

He wanted to learn and collect as much information as he could into a handwritten book of his own. The thought made him smile and he wondered if the other slaves felt the same way. The idea of him being here for the rest of his life seemed so unrealistic. 

Dipper had sworn to never kneel for another man, simply because his pride wouldn’t allow it.  
A larger soldier stepped in front and pulled at Dipper’s chains. 

“Move”

For now, he decided to go along and watch the flow of things. Maybe he could find a pattern and from there work out an escape plan that was sure to succeed. They walked through the wooden door and yet again he followed the soldier down a passage. 

After a while, the passage started to expand and opened into a great hall of astounding size. Thick, white marble posts were placed along each other down the hall to support the heavy celling, but also to add more grandeur to the great hall filled with people. 

Placed along the marble posts, there were lots of tables set with everything the heart could desire and decorated with lots of beautiful flowers in coloured vases. The hall ended up to a broad stairway, which lead up to a throne, or that was what Dipper thought could be there. Silky curtains hung down in front, and Dipper couldn't really see what was behind and so, he guessed. 

Walking behind the marble posts in the dark, Dipper listened to the people chatting with each other as he followed the soldier. He saw slaves walking freely among the people while they were offering food to the guests. 

Was that really his future in this place? 

He couldn't really imagine it and somehow didn't want to either. He didn't belong here and the sooner he was gone, the better for everyone. 

The soldier and Dipper got behind some dark blue curtains and walked up a long staircase to reach another wooden door. Inside Dipper noticed a solid pole placed opposite a high four-poster bed. The room was spaciously, and a light breeze blew in from the terrace, through the room, and filled the air with a somewhat sweet scent. 

Dipper was pulled down and tied to the pole by the soldier. He didn't realize till he felt the rope tighten around his writs and he couldn't move forward anymore. 

"Let me go!" 

He yelled at the soldier, but the soldier didn't respond. He quietly left the room and Dipper were alone. What was he even doing here!? He remembered the Pharaoh ordering this, but why? He let out a sigh and looked down. 

———

Thin silk fabric of the finest quality hung down from the loft and shielded for unwanted, curious eyes. On the top of the long stairway, a well-shaped throne stood. It was cut out from foreign trees and its beautiful carvings enchanted anyone who saw it for the first time. 

A figure stood between the thin silk and the Pharaoh spoke in a low and calm voice. The figure spoke with reverence and submission to his leader. 

"My king. Your well-being lies deep in my serving for you - " 

"Come." 

The small figure carefully moved the fabric away and bowed deeply as he stepped inside the Pharaoh's private compartment. 

"Your presence honors me. I recount: Your wish has been carried out and ready as you ordered. 

The Pharaoh nodded gratefully and let him leave the room again. 

———

Dipper leaned back against the pole and breathed out in a tired sigh. The last two days had been so different and had changed his life so much, leading to this moment. Would he ever go home again? No, he had to go home again. His thoughts wandered back to those he had left not long ago. He still clearly remembered the little farm, surrounded by fields and forest, where he often had played as a kid. 

His parents had always taken good care of him and let him play outside as long as he desired. But clearest of all, he remembered the forest, where he so often had spent his time. Those warm summer evenings out in the meadow, he remembered, where the animals stood and grazed in the sunset. He remembered playing with those animals, who were his only friends at that time, and the predators, who he so often had fought against. 

But never had he thought that he would be treated and seen as those he had spent so much time with as a kid. 

Was he really so different than others? 

Dipper thought back on the stories his parents had told him about his ancestors, but the memories weren't that strong anymore. He was, after all, a kid at the time and he didn't really have an easy time either. His parents had often tried to make him play with other kids, but it never really succeeded. 

Dipper had had a hard time fitting in with other kids and, often, he didn't even want to. He didn't know how to act or respond to them, since they weren't like the animals from his forest. 

Some meant it was the parents’ fault for letting him play so much in the forest and so, turning out like that, but his parents always said: "He has warrior blood running through his veins and should, therefore, follow his own will and strength. 

"Never shall he kneel for others, never give in. Unpredictable as the storms of the autumn, as indomitable as the waves of the ocean and as wild as the wolves of the night shall our son be. Feared had everyone yield back for him, but only did he search for nothing more than understanding and knowledge from others." 

The door opened suddenly and was slammed closed again immediately as the person walked inside. Dipper’s head hung slightly downwards and with a tired movement, he raised his head. 

Was the soldier back? 

Dipper saw to his big surprise that it was the blonde, lean man from before. He straightened his back and neck, raising his chest with the action. The broad shoulders buckled up as he pulled them back. The look in his eyes was impudent, his goal to intimidate the other with his large body and grim look. 

The golden eyes were on him and he could feel them pierce through his body as he stood there, bound to the pole. 

Never had Dipper experience another human-being making him feel so exposed and vulnerable just by looking at him. He had only felt like this once, when he one night had run into a wolf in the forest. Its eyes had been so absorbing, so saturated, it felt like it could see right through him and see everything. 

That exact feeling. 

The feeling of being unable to hide anything because the other would immediately look through your cards and know what you were feeling, what you thought at the very moment. 

The two men looked at each other for a while and Dipper tried to read the other, but somehow couldn't. What was he thinking?  
After a while, Dipper got bored, realizing he couldn’t pierce the man, and broke their eye contact, which made the other hum content, and instantly Dipper lifted his head again, looking straight at the other. 

"Maybe it won't be as difficult as I imagined?" 

The voice was calm, but had a teasing undertone. 

"What will not be difficult?" Dipper sneered.

He was already irritated and didn't hide it as he angrily asked the other. 

"You..." 

Him? Dipper knitted his eyebrows together, not completely understanding and the other was evidently pleased by the reaction. Did he really think he would have an easy time with him? Dipper shook his head and smiled contemptuously at the other. 

"Hmph! You will never break me." 

The blonde looked very unconvinced at the other and leaned in close to Dipper's face. 

"We will see."

Dipper snapped and gritted his teeth furious. 

"We will start easy, so even the most stupid dog will understand..." 

"Who are you calling a dog!?"

The Pharaoh gripped his chin hard and turned his head, so their eyes were looking right into each other. 

"You know, since I am you Pharaoh, you don't have the right to resist my orders, yet speak like that without receiving any punishment, but if you behave I will maybe overlook your earlier behaviour. "

"Not going to happen." 

"Oh, I see. So, the dog needs a punishment to understand? "  
The Pharaoh replied with a teasing tone. 

Dipper hissed as response to the comment and tugged at his tied hands. The blonde clearly enjoyed teasing this great creature, but there was more behind it than a man could understand. With a gentle move, he stroked his fingers down Dipper's abundant arm muscles and curiously caressed it.

Dipper nervously tightened his body and tried to push himself away from the touch. 

"You are curvaceous, my eyes find looking at your body to be very pleasing.”

Dipper tilted his head away and tried to understand this man's actions. 

The Pharaoh suddenly stopped touching Dipper. He looked back up, searching for the other, but the blonde man was nowhere to see. Suddenly he felt a hand grip his angles and a rope was tightened around them, so tight that he couldn't even move them the slightest. It happened so fast and accurate, Dipper's mind first registered it when the rope was tied with several knots to secure its durability.

"Well, my dog. "

The voice was enticing and right behind him, a warm breath tickling his ear and making his body stiffen. 

"From now on you shall call me Master. "

But Dipper didn't respond to the order and kept staring straight at the wall opposite of him. 

The blonde walked in front of him and lay both hands on Dipper's shoulders. He gently started kissing Dipper's neck, who was surprised by the sudden touch. 

"Stop, what are you doing?!" 

Dipper shouted at the other, pulling at the ropes and trying to get free. 

"Don't play dumb, surely you have been with a woman before and know what is happening." 

But Dipper looked at the other with confusion in his eyes. He hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on since he had never experienced something like this before. The pharaoh looked serious at him and asked. 

"You're a virgin?" 

Dipper didn't know how to respond, yet what he should say. 

"Do you even know what it means to be intimate with another person?" 

He shook his head. What did he even mean by you're a virgin? Dipper didn't quite understand, but the other started laughing and smiled broadly at him. 

"This couldn't be better." 

The Pharaoh grapped Dipper's chin again and pulled his face down towards his. 

"I will teach you." 

He then gently pushed his lips against Dipper's, who immediately tried to pull away, but the Pharaoh placed his hand behind Dipper's head, holding him firmly in place with his fingers, some of the nails digging into Dipper's skin. 

"Open your mouth"  
The other commanded, but Dipper didn't do as ordered. The Pharaoh gripped the dark brown hair and pulled Dipper's head backwards, making his mouth open by the sudden pain. The Pharaoh used the opportunity and kissed the other again, slighting his tongue inside Dipper's mouth. He let out a gasp and tried to restrain control again over the situation. 

At first, he didn't like the feeling of the other man's lips against his, but it slowly started to feel good. What was this feeling? His body wanted to respond to the feeling, and he arched his back as a reply to it. He slowly and unconsciously started moving his tongue, letting it slide together in a gentle rhythm. He let out a low moan, the feeling spreading through his body and making him shiver. 

Dipper pulled away gasping, suddenly realizing what was going on. The Pharaoh wiped off the saliva from his lips with two fingers while smiling foxily at Dipper. 

"Not so bad for the first time kissing someone."  
The blonde Pharaoh said while pulling Dipper's face down and capturing his lips again. He drew his head away, breaking their kiss, but the Pharaoh immediately grabbed Dipper’s face between his hands and forced his tongue fiercely inside Dipper's mouth. 

His body shivered like it was under a shock-wave, unable to move by the pleasure that flowed through his body and his mind. The dominance was strong, coming from the other and trying to consume him. He had to stop this or else he would lose to this man. 

His body started to heat up by the pleasure running through his body and for the first time he felt something throb between his legs. 

Dipper gasped and tried to put up some distance between them, so he could think clearly, but the pharaoh did none of that or did he let Dipper pull away. Urgh, dammit Dipper thought as he realized he couldn't do anything all tied up. The pleasured started to mix with his growing frustration over his defenselessness towards the other man. 

Their kiss deepened and Dipper bit down on the Pharaoh's tongue, making him stop their kissing, but then felt a hard grip around his crotch. He let out a painfilled gasp and his upper body shrank together at the sudden pain. 

"Let... go..." 

He forced it out between his lips as he tried to overcome the pain. 

"Hm..." 

The Pharaoh carelessly let go and then checked his tongue. 

"Not very nice to bite your master, what a bad dog." 

His voice was cold and eyes looking at Dipper without any emotion. He had regained his breath again and straightened up his body to look composed to the other, even though Dipper was far from being that right now. 

The Pharaoh placed a hand on Dipper's chest and then slowly slide it down his stomach till he reached the edge of the loincloth. Dipper's breathing got faster as the other started pulling it away and gliding his finger down. Dipper hissed, trying desperately to move away since it was so confusing and unfamiliar for him. 

He wanted so badly to escape this right now! 

He looked down and saw the Pharaoh on his knees looking up at him. 

"I'm going easy dog, just relax." 

But Dipper couldn't and the other could clearly feel it now. He had to dominate the other too secured future control over him, but he was just so different from all the other slaves. This was the first time he had decided to do this since all slaves normally just surrendered and accepted their fate. This slave was built like a warrior, but still naive like a kid. 

"Don't call me dog!" 

Dipper responded and hidden breathed out a nervously sigh. The Pharaoh forgot about his concern and slowly started stoking over Dipper's member. Dipper gasped in response. The feeling was so unfamiliar, but it wasn't bad. 

The Pharaoh stopped his movement and Dipper looked down, almost disappointed.

He didn't want it to stop, but that he would never confess to the other. What was he even doing? Dipper realized and cleared his head, focusing on his main goal. He wasn't here for this, and no way should he stay - his goal was and is to escape!

The Pharaoh gripped around his base, leaning in and then taking the tip into his mouth. With a circle-like movement, he teased the head with his tongue and slowly adjusted himself for the play.

Dipper's body shivered by the feeling, making him grit his teeth and throw back his head. 

"nhm... stop..." 

The words were low, almost begging the other. Dipper wanted to withstand this, but god it was hard. The sensation was just so good that his mind and body almost drifted apart from each other. The other hummed in appreciation and placed his hands on Dipper's hips, taking it further inside of his mouth. 

The other growled, not being able to take the pleasure and wanting release. The Pharaoh started with a steady rhythm, but then fasted it as he could feel Dipper's hips move along with him.

He pushed himself to the base of Dipper's dick, almost coughing by the surprising thickness of the member pressing against his throat. He sucked a few times and Dipper was coming tremendously, shooting loads of cum down his walls and filling him. Dipper gasped heavily and his body shivered against the Pharaoh's fingers. 

His mind was spinning and he felt like floating after the release. Dipper heard a low voice underneath him. 

"Did the dog enjoy their treatment?"

Again the voice was back in its teasing tone, but all Dipper could response was a low mumble of words. It took a minute or so till Dipper was fully back and watched as the other get up, smiling at him. 

"Still feeling up for a punishment when you know the other side?"

The Pharaoh asked, looking into Dipper's brown eyes. He breathed out and answered the other:

"Yes." 

The answer was short and precisely because Dipper didn't what to experience that again or yes, he did, but he couldn't allow himself to fall for this man's seduction. Rather would he be punished that experience that again. It would be the end of his escape and maybe even him if he submitted to this.

"I see, so punishment is what the dog wants?" 

Dipper looked down, drawing his eyes away from the other as he didn't answer the question. The Pharaoh turned his back to Dipper and walked out on the balcony to breath some fresh air in the sunset. 

"I don't know where you came from or who you are, but you shall serve me since that is your destiny. We all have one and so do we follow it as we all have our purpose in life. "

The Pharaoh spoke as he leaned on the marble railing, looking across the landscape while thinking back to his youth. 

"But we have the choice whether or not we want to change that fate." 

Dipper said proudly with his head lifted and making the Pharaoh turn, his eyes looked surprised back at him. 

"You are an odd one."

The Pharaoh walked towards him, his golden hair shining brightly because of the sunset behind him and Dipper glazed at the other with crouching eyes. 

"You need to learn your lesson dog." 

"Don't call me that."

He walked past Dipper and over to a chest of drawers which also was made of the beautiful foreign wood. Dipper watched him open the drawers and started wondering what kind of punishment he would get. He pulled up a long, black leash. It was thick and had a hardened end almost like it was meant for holding. The Pharaoh took off his neckless, a little golden key hanging onto it. He turned around and looked a bit feverish at Dipper. 

He grabbed Dipper by the collar and started pressing the key into the lock, slowly spinning it around. At first, Dipper thought the blonde was going to take it off, but as he felt it tighten, Dipper started to move wildly to prevent him from tightening it. But it was no use and Dipper stopped, focusing all his energy on breathing as it was limited very much by the collar. In the meantime, the Pharaoh had loosened his hands and legs and turned Dipper, so he was facing the pole. The Pharaoh worked fast and tied his hands against the pole again. As Dipper was tied up, the Pharaoh loosened the collar and allowing him to breathe normally again. 

The blonde glided the cold leather leash down Dipper back, making him shiver by the touch and turn his head. The Pharaoh could see his confused eyes and compressed lips. 

"Ready for punishment?"


	4. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets someone unexpected and the Pharaoh has some special plans for his slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I promised to post sooner, but I have been so busy throughout December I simply hadn't time to finish it! The chapter is a bit longer than the other ones and I hope that it can make up the time you have waited. :D hope y'all had a lovely Christmas and a great start in the New Year! :D  
> Enjoy the chapter :3 <3
> 
> Ashitaka <3

The blood ran down between his shoulder blades, down his back and onto the marble floor. He bit his lip hard as the next blow hit him, making his body wrench by the immense pain. 

"18...hah..."

The other wiped off the sweat running down his face and felt a bit short of breath. The blonde brushed back his locks and lifted his arm for another whip. 

"19"

Dipper didn't flinch, but couldn't stop his face from cutting an agonized grimace. He opened his eyes and looked down at his feet. 

They were red. 

Dipper could hear the leash gliding over the floor behind him and made his body tense because he knew what was next. 

The whip hit across his ass cheeks and his lower back, separating his lips and forcing out a short and acute growl from Dipper's throat. 

"20.."

Contented, the Pharaoh dropped the leash onto the floor and released a sigh, almost like a heavy burden just dropped off his shoulders. A low knocking caught the blonde man's attention, making him turn towards the door and speak firmly, allowing them to enter. 

"My king...-"

A young, brunette slave stood in the doorframe wanting to report to her king, but her words stopped as she saw Dipper. Her eyes widened, but she hurried to push her personal thoughts away and continued her reporting. 

"My apologies, I shall continue. The general is asking for your presence in the committee... I-" 

Her eyes wandered to Dipper's back and seeing the wounds made a shiver spread throughout her body. The pharaoh coughed as an innuendo to her lack of concentration and moved in front of Dipper to block her view. 

He pointed back at Dipper with his head and looked scrutinize at her. 

"This slave needs his wounds cleaned. Take him down to the Nile and take a guard with you.." 

She shrank in her posture, looking submissive unto the floor, but she wasn't scared of him. She had been in the palace for several years now and knowing the Pharaoh well, this was his usual way of acting with slaves. He was strict and cold, but a different person when he first had set his trust in you. 

"Mabel..?" 

His voice sounding a bit milder, Mabel looked up from the floor and nodded at him as she understood. The Pharaoh left shortly after showing her a few things and then left Dipper in her hands. She stood beside him and slowly starting to open up the tight ropes around his wrists. 

Dipper lifted his head and saw a small brunette girl stand beside him. She carefully touched his arm and cut him free, so he could stand upright again. 

"Ahh.. argh..." 

Dipper gasped at the pain spreading from his back throughout his body.

He looked down at the girl and wondered if she was someone special. 

He walked a few steps for trial but stopped gasping because it felt like someone was cutting knives across his back. 

"Are you okay?" 

The mild voice coming from the girl surprised Dipper. It sounded so familiar. Where had he heard this voice before Dipper wondered? 

"Do you understand what I am saying?" She asked as Dipper hadn't answered her earlier question. 

Dipper nodded, "Yes, I understand." 

She smiled at him and grabbed Dipper's arm. 

"Come," she said and Dipper followed. 

Outside the bright moon shined down at the great Nile and reflecting the white shine through the landscape. It was beautiful Dipper thought while walking down a small dirt passage behind the girl. Dipper glanced at her. 

What was her name again? Mary? ma..? Mabel?  
Dipper didn't give it a second thought and continued to walk behind her without any kind of rope tied around his arms or anything. Somehow naive of them, Dipper thought and looked back at the guard, but didn't do anything. 

He just walked and enjoyed the beautiful view right in front of him. The moon was shining so bright Dipper could almost see everything, it felt like the moon wanted to uplighted the night like his brother, the sun, did at daytime. Dipper remembered the stories his mother had told him as a kid about the two brothers. He loved that heroic story more than anything and started wondering about the story after watching the moon shine so brightly down at them. 

The cold air of the night felt good against his warm and aching back, and he breathed in the fresh air. It made the pain slowly faint away, but couldn't remove the deep, slow-burning feeling in his back as he walked down towards the Nile. 

As they arrived at the riverbed, the young girl pulled out some pieces of clothing which she dipped into the water and wetted them. Dipper decided to sit down and watch her silently work at the riverbed. 

"Where are you from?" the small girl asked. 

Dipper wondered if he should tell her. 

"How long have you been here?" Dipper answered instead, not wanting to reveal his parents' location.

"I have lived here almost all my life, but before that, I lived in a small village far up in the north."

"Oh... why are you here?" Dipper asked a bit ill-mannered. 

"Because I had no other choice." 

"Why?" He asked importunate. 

She had awakened Dipper interest and he wanted to know more about her. It had been long since he last had met another person from the northern areas as him. 

"When I was little a fire broke out it the village because we were under an attack from outlaws, who wanted to sell us at the slave market in the south. "

"A fire?" Dipper asked as he suddenly remembered something similar happening in his village. 

"How maybe years have passed since that?" 

"I think 15 years, why?" 

It hit Dipper with realisation. 

What if it was the same fire and she is? 

The girl had walked over to Dipper and sat beside him, laying the wetted fabric unto his back. He hissed at the cold feeling, but after a while, it felt much better and Dipper continued his asking. 

"What about your family?" 

"I don't know if they survived, but I remember having a twin and parents of course." 

Dipper's eyes widened and immediately he grabbed her arm, pulling up the sleeve to reveal her arm. Surprised by Dipper's action, she pulled her arm back and pushed herself away from Dipper. 

"What are you -!" she yelled but silenced as Dipper showed her his forearm. A small mark of what looked like a pine tree was marked on his skin. As she saw it, she fastly pulled up her arm sleeve again and looked at her own forearm. The same mark was placed there just like the one on the tall man right in front of her. 

They looked at each other with bright eyes. 

"Does that mean -! Are you - ?!"

Dipper wasn't completely sure but nodded at her. Surprised as she jumped crying into his arms, Dipper somehow couldn't believe that his dead, no alive sister now was crying in his arms. Dipper embraced her, pulling her close with his strong arms. He was so glad, no words could describe his current feelings. 

But Mabel suddenly pushed herself out of Dipper's arms and got up from the ground. She looked displeased down at him, but no regret crossed her face as she excused herself and then ran up towards the palace. The guard, standing some meters away, followed her for a while, but stopped halfway, turning around and making eye contact with him. Still on guard huh? Dipper thought and could barely discern Mabel in the distance. 

Dipper was confused and wanted to run after her but was stopped as he heard a voice behind him. 

"Hmm, how nostalgic" the other hummed. 

Dipper turned around, glazing at the other with hatred filling his face expression. The Pharaoh stood sideways towards him while looking into the dark water by his feet. He met Dipper with a cold stare. 

"Don't get your hopes too high, dog" 

The harsh tone made Dipper clench his fists and grit his teeth hard while he tried to restrain himself. How dare you, Dipper cursed for himself and watched the other walk a few steps along the riverbed.

"You are my property"

Dipper's inner was boiling with anger, confusion, loneliness and arousal. A mixed cocktail from the few days emotions has been tearing him apart from the inside and now the top was reached. The blonde Pharaoh stood beside a small sandhill, his back towards Dipper while he yet again had confirmed Dipper's position in this situation. 

An outcast, a slave, a dog. No. Dipper had enough of this. No one had the right to hold him down like this and treat him like a dog. 

"Are you listening- "

The Pharaoh was to turn around to face Dipper as he suddenly was thrown at the ground, a large body pressing him into the sand. It took him a split second to realize that it was his slave attacking him. Him pressing a knee between the Pharaoh's shoulder blades and a large hand gripping hard around his neck. 

The blonde hissed at Dipper as he put more weight upon the knee, pressing down and making it hard for the blonde to breathe. 

"Release me from this" Dipper shouted at the other and wanting the Pharaoh to free him from being his slave. 

"No"

The voice had no emotion, just a monotone word, but it was strong and demanding and in some way, it crawled underneath Dipper's skin as he heard it. The word rang in his ears and was confusing even though he completely knew what it meant. 

"Dipper" 

The sound of his voice was suddenly so embracing and absorbing. It shocked through his body and Dipper's strong body suddenly felt weak and numb. His grip got lighter and he felt the other escape underneath him. Confused he looked down at the sand, not understanding what just happened. 

"There! Down by the riverbed!" 

Dipper heard people shouting and seconds later he felt a pair of strong hands pressing him into the sand. No, wait! His mind distant screamed as he was dragged away by the guards. As the distance expanded between Dipper and the Pharaoh, he could feel his body and mind connecting with each other again. 

He desperately tried to free himself with kicking, biting, just using everything to get the guards to open their grip, but immense pain suddenly spreading from his back made Dipper regret all his superfluous movements. God was he stupid Dipper thought while the guards yet again dragged him away. 

 

Back at the palace, the guards threw Dipper in the Pharaoh's side room. The small room was built for the Pharaoh's personal slaves, so they always were near their master and could serve them at any time.  
Inside the small room, Dipper sat down on his bed and breathed out a heavy sigh. 

What a messy day... Dipper thought as he looked down at the wooden floor. 

He layed down on the soft bed and closed his eyes, wishing all of this just to be a bad dream. 

 

Early the next morning Dipper was woken by Mabel coming into his room and wanting to smear some handmade ointment on his back. 

"Are you feeling better?" She asked while carefully rubbing the ointment into his wounds. 

Dipper looked back over his shoulder at her and remembered their conversation from yesterday. 

"Have you never thought about escaping from here?" Dipper asked. 

She looked up at him with surprised eyes but then smiled as she saw Dipper's face. 

"He's not as bad as you may think." She answered and saw the disapproval on Dipper's face. 

She laughed and patted him on the back. 

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" Dipper asked curiously. 

"Did you really think that all you were supposed to do was sitting in here all day and do nothing?" She laughed at Dipper for his naivety and Dipper crossed his arms feeling a bit miffed by her words. 

"As a slave of the Pharaoh, you have certain things you shall do such as serving guests of the Pharaoh or work in the kitchen, but the foremost company the Pharaoh. " 

She got up from the bed and walked to the door, then looking back at Dipper waiting for him to follow her. He jumped up from the bed and walked with long steps towards her and closed the door behind them as they entered the Pharaoh's room. 

Dipper breathed in the fresh air coming from the terrace and stretched his arms and back. The ointment had helped a lot with the pain and the wounds on his back only felt like sore muscles as he walked down the stairs behind Mabel. 

They walked for a short while till they reached an old wooden door at the bottom of a long stairway. She opened the door and lots of different smells hit Dipper nose making him step back surprised.

"This is the kitchen," she said and looked up at him, "smells good, right?" 

Mabel smiled at Dipper as he just nodded at her words. 

What kind of food where they making that could smell this good? Dipper's mind was drooling over with the thought of all the good food that was made in this kitchen. 

Mabel pulled him inside and they walked down the stairs along the stone wall. The kitchen was way bigger than what Dipper ever had seen in his life and was completely stunned by the great size. 

The kitchen was divided into four sections each having their own element of food and each having a large oven standing in the corner to prepare the food. 

Along the walls, there were wooden shelves with crutches which contained different herbs and ingredients for the food. Underneath large barrels were standing who were filled with wine and water, fish and salted meat. In the middle of the room, a big table was standing and was also the first thing Dipper noticed because it was filled with all kinds of delicious food placed on silver plates, all decorated differently. 

With this said, the kitchen was also filled with a huge amount of people running around and just looking at them rushing between each other made Dipper confused. 

How could this not end up in one big mess Dipper thought, but after watching them for a while over in the corner while waiting for Mabel, Dipper seemed to notice a pattern. 

"Dipper!" the familiar voice caught his attention and he looked up from his concentrated stare at the kitchen crowd. 

"Here take this on," Mabel said and gave him a white piece of clothing, "grab a plate with food and follow the others upstairs, okay?" 

Dipper nodded at bit unsure and pulled the clothing over his head and chest. 

He wanted to ask Mabel some more questions about the past, but as he looked at his side again; Mabel was gone. 

"HEEY! What do you think you're doing?! Grab a plate and go upstairs now!" an older man shouted at Dipper who stood by a fire roasting meat. 

Dipper turned around by the angry voice commanding him and saw an older, rather large man, waving his hand up and down while he hissed at a young boy who had dropped some food on the floor.  
Dipper stepped up and stood in front of the man, looking down at him. 

They both turned their heads as Mabel called for him, wanting him to go upstairs. He nodded at Mabel, who then disappeared again. 

Dipper gave the man a death glare and picked up a plate from the table. The older strank in his posture by Dipper's harsh look and regretted his coarse voice towards the other. 

He walked up the stairs following another young slave who also had a plate in their hand, and therefore from Dipper perspective must be going the same way Dipper should. They entered the large hall which Dipper remembered walking through on his first day in the palace. 

The hall was filled with high-classed people who were chatting and laughing among each other. 

Dipper could tell since they were all wearing expensive clothing overcast with gold and gem jewellery. Between them, the slaves in white clothing looked like a joke, but foremost the slaves weren't there to impress someone yet to be noticed by the guests.

The slaves, however, had some kind of ranking in between themselves since each had their mark whether they were from the inner or outer side of the palace.

Dipper stood in the doorframe, at the side of the hall behind some silk curtain and watched the crowd. A push from behind made Dipper stumble forwards and almost drop the plate in his hands. 

"Why are you hiding?" 

A young brunet man with freckles spread across his face stood by Dipper side and looked at him with an inquiring face. A smile appeared on his gorgeous face as Dipper didn't answer him. The young man grabbed Dipper strong arm and pulled him away from his hideout.

"You're new right? I haven't seen you before, where are you from? how old are you? " The brunet asked and continued his stream of questions which Dipper hadn't a chance to answer simply because the other didn't stop talking. 

As they reached the crowd of people Dipper stopped which made the young man look back at him and stop his talking for a moment. 

"What's wrong?" he asked

Dipper looked down. 

"Nothing." 

The other smiled at Dipper and gave him a shoulder push. 

"Just relax, okay? " the brunet said and walked into the crowd.

Dipper followed him and tried his best to do the same as the other, but somehow it didn't work. Dipper felt so ill-timed by this and couldn't understand why he was doing this. 

Dipper stumbled and bumped into one of the guests, making them turn around and raise their hand for punishment, but Dipper dodged their attempt for a hit in his face. The guest got angry because of his rude behaviour, he was a slave after all and started making a fuss that made the other guests noticed them. 

His rudeness against the high-class guests had been a vital mistake of him, but Dipper didn't see why the other had the right to hit him and would therefore not apologize. 

The hall was starting to get louder and guests who weren't even near them started arguing about the situation. They raised their voices till Dipper couldn't hear his own thoughts anymore and wanted to run away. He dropped his plate unto the ground unintentionally and turned to run out of the hall, but was stopped by a loud voice ringing throughout the great hall. 

"Silence!" 

The voice was clear and demanding, spreading to every corner and nook of the hall. All froze in their movement and voice, turning their attention towards the throne.

No mistaking who this voice belonged to and Dipper knew he was in trouble. He could almost feel his back throbbing just by remembering the sound of the leash gliding across the marble floor. A shiver ran down his spine. 

The blonde Pharaoh had raised himself from his throne, waving his hands slowly downwards and making the crowd brow down unto their knees. 

"What trouble has caused this behaviour?" 

A tall man raised his head and asked for permission to talk which was allowed by the Pharaoh. 

"My king, I have witnessed an ill-mannered behaviour among one of your slaves." 

The Pharaoh hummed at his words but raised his hand. 

"Show me the slave you mean has acted unworthily of your presence." 

Dipper felt all the surrounding eyes point at him and his throat tightening by his inner apprehension. A finger pointed at him and unable to escape the patent, Dipper got up and straightened his posture. 

"That slave, my king."

A smile curled up in the corner of the Pharaoh's lips as their eyes met and he recognized Dipper. The blonde turned his attention towards the other again but continued to glaze at Dipper with his dominating eyes. 

Dipper bit his lower lip by the piercing look that made him feel like he was standing completely naked in the crowd; all exposed. 

"I shall apologize for this slave's rude behaviour. My personal slave has only been here for several days and therefore doesn't know yet what it means to behave." 

People started mumbling as they heard Dipper was the Pharaoh's personal slave and changed their perspective towards him. The tall man bowed deeply to show his respect for the Pharaoh. 

"My king, you shall never apologize for mistakes made by others. I withdraw my accusation and deeply apologize for my behaviour and wrong judgement." 

The Pharaoh hummed pleased by his words and sat down on his throne, watching down the great hall and seeing the afternoon sun shine between the thick marbles posts, casting long shadows over the floor. 

"I accept your words and will deny any punishment for your actions today." 

As if the man couldn't bow any deeper, it seemed as if his face almost kissed the floor as he stood there bowing for his king.

"I'm grateful for your mercy, my king." 

The tall man left afterwards as the people had accepted the Pharaoh's judgement and then continued their talking and discussion between each other. The Pharaoh had called the guards and ordered them to get Dipper, who immediately protested as he was dragged up to the Pharaoh's throne.

As a consequence of Dipper behaviour earlier that afternoon, the blonde decided to bring the collar and chains, so Dipper should sit beside the throne for the rest of the evening. 

As the sun had disappeared behind the great sandhills in the horizon, the number of guests in the hall had started to lessen. The Pharaoh had decided to leave for today and retire to his personal compartment with his slave. 

\--- 

Being just the two of them, the Pharaoh took off his silk coat and laid it on a chair back. Dipper stood by his side waiting for the Pharaoh to release him, so he could walk into his room. He was tired and just wanted to lay down on his soft bed, letting the sleep overtake his body and make him forget his problems just for a brief moment. 

A faint pull at the collar made Dipper look down and see the other purr something reddish into a golden cup. 

"What is that?" Dipper asked. 

"Wine." 

"Wine?" Dipper was a bit curious and continued, "what does it taste like?" while unintentionally licking his lips as if he was tasting the wine. 

He picked up the cup of wine and held it in front of Dipper, offering it while smiling foxly at him. 

A bit unsure with the Pharaoh's sudden change, Dipper picked the cup from the Pharaoh's hand and took a sip of the liquid. It tasted weird and made him cough as he swallowed the so-called wine.  
Dipper shoved the cup back into the blonde's hands, not wanting to drink any more of the bitter tasting wine. 

"hm... that wasn't much. " 

Sounding a bit disappointed, the Pharaoh grabbed Dipper's collar and pulled him down so they were face to face. 

"Drink" He ordered and pushed the cup against Dipper's lips. 

"Stop, I don't want mor-" His words were stopped as the blonde opened his mouth with a finger and poured the wine into his mouth, quickly afterwards tucking at Dipper back hair, making his head fall back and his body forcefully swallowing the liquid. 

It burned down Dipper's throat and all the way to his stomach, filling it with a warm feeling that spread throughout his body. The mix of the bitter wine and warmth from his stomach made the else strong Dipper feel dizzy and weak.

It started to swirl around him and a pair of hands grabbed his, pulling him towards the bed. Sitting down, the familiar feeling made Dipper feel comfortable and he laid back on the bed.  
Something started to tighten around his wrists, but his fuddled mind and the soft fabric underneath him quickly made Dipper forget his worries. 

His focus was almost nonexisting as the Pharaoh looked down at him, checking if he still was okay. 

The blonde touched his skin and Dipper felt the other crawl onto the bed.

He looked up and saw the Pharaoh by his side, touching his warm skin. It felt good and Dipper hummed in appreciation which made the other more confident as he pulled up the clothing at Dipper's chest. 

His fingers ran across the muscular chest, brushing them over a nipple before leaning down and teasing it with his tongue. 

Dipper felt the throbbing feeling spread through his body and gasped as the warm mouth was sucking one of his nipples. 

He wanted to push away the other, but couldn't. His arms wouldn't move as he started pulling them up and neither did his legs. Dipper looked to his side, wanting to understand his trouble and saw for his misfortune that his hand was tied to the bedpost. 

"ah...wahh?" he breathed out, not being able to focus much due to his dizzy mind. 

The blonde stopped his teasing and kissed down Dipper's stomach, brushing his lips over the white skin. The other breathed feverish underneath him and filled the Pharaoh's ears with delightful sounds. 

He started pulling down the fabric covering Dipper's manhood but stopped as the other wretched in disapproval. Oh, he had forgotten. 

His slave wasn't used to this and if he wanted to ensure his future submission he needed Dipper to completely fall for this. 

The blonde leaned back and looked up at the other, seeing Dipper's expression and sweat covered body made his groin leap with desire. It had been a long time since another person could awaken his arousal like his and making it even better with the fact that his slave still was a virgin.

At some point maybe being a disadvantage, but he couldn't deny his fascination for his man even if it only were for his looks; the blonde Pharaoh had been captivated by him from the very first moment they met. 

The urge to have such man was bigger than his righteous mind and could maybe be troublesome if he continued to let his desire control him. 

"I feel.. weird..." Dipper breathed out and met the other with a heated look. 

His body felt so hot against the bed and shivered as the other brushed his fingertip over his nipple. 

"nhh...stop..." Dipper panted heated and his hardening dick responded to the caresses of the other. 

Dipper wanted to push away those feelings his body so desireful wanted, but his mind felt so dizzy. He could barely focus on anything else than the pleasure running through his body.  
The Pharaoh placed a hand on Dipper's chin, stroking his strong jawline as he leaned down and captured Dipper's lips in a lingering kiss. 

Dipper opened his mouth submissively, letting their tongues glide together and moaning rousing at the feeling.  
A bit surprised by Dipper’s sudden submission, the Pharaoh broke their kiss to look at the other. His eyes looked blurred, breathing agitated and his body shivered underneath the Pharaoh. 

This was perfect, his slave was finally starting to submit to him and even if he had to use some different methods to secure his dominating he was willing to use them. 

He kissed Dipper again, distracting him as the Pharaoh began to pull away the clothing over Dipper's crotch.  
Dipper could feel a warm hand caressing his groin with small strokes as the clothing between his legs was pulled away.

He tugged at the ropes around his wrists, but without any luck. The embarrassment from his exposed member started to mix with the growing arousal the Pharaoh gave him. 

"aarhh... ahh..." Dipper panted at the pleasure and felt ready for release. 

The Pharaoh pulled away from their kiss and leaned back to see the other. He licked his lips covetously and leaned down to the large, throbbing dick which stood hard and inviting in front of his eyes. 

He wanted to taste it again. 

The strong scent of sweat and musk mixed with the thickness of the large dick inside of his mouth, filling him. It made the blonde fervent by just remembering.  
He wanted it and took the head inside of his mouth, his tongue gliding around the head and teasing it till the other started begging for release. 

Dipper was short of breath, trembling at the feeling around his dick and growled harshly as the other ruthlessly clenched his dick making him unable to ejaculate. 

"Re...release... I -" Dipper gasped, but the other ignored him. 

Dipper bit is lower lip frustrated knowing what the other wanted from him, but he just couldn't. His body was honest and couldn't hide the fact that this man made him hard even though he wished it wasn't like that. With his mind feeling like one big mess it only made it harder for him to concentrate and not let his corporal needs take over. 

God, how he wished to escape this hell and forget all the feelings that where rilling inside of him, making it unbearable for him to not want more of this. But his body wanted release and a small voice demanded him to fulfil that urge. 

"Ple-Please..." 

His voice was low, but enough for the blonde to hear and release his grip. Having both hands free, the Pharaoh placed them at Dipper's hipbones and started to bobble his head up and down in a steady, but swift rhythm. 

"Ahh... ARHhh!..." Dipper panted volatilely, not being able to hold any longer.

The sensation was amazing and Dipper growled hoarsely as he released himself into the hot mouth of the blonde Pharaoh who gladly swallowed.  
His mind was spinning and the urge for more continued to nag in his body. The Pharaoh wiped off the last semen on his lips before opening the knots holding Dipper's hands and feet tied to the bed. 

Freeing the last hand while laying across Dipper's chest, the blonde wanted to move off the bed but was suddenly spun around, chest pressed into the mattress. This felt familiar the Pharaoh thought, but it was surely different as a hard dick was pressing against his butt. 

A strong hand pushed his hips up while his chest still was pressed into the bed. The blonde tried to push away his aroused slave, demanding him to stop, but instead, his slave ripped off his clothing and exposing the Pharaoh's intimate parts. 

"Dipper! Get a hold of yourself!" The Pharaoh called but was ignored. 

The tall brunet leaned down, trailing his lips up between the Pharaoh's spine till the neck and inhaled the other's scent. A firm grip at the Pharaoh's hipbone angled him right whereas Dipper positioned himself. 

The blonde bit his lip hard, knowing what was to come and was somehow grateful that he had prepared himself a little the night before.  
Dipper shoved himself inside, growling hard at the tight feeling around his dick. The other whined at the sudden penetration and gripped the sheets, not knowing where to put his pain. 

He could feel Dipper brushing his lips and teeth along his shoulder and neck. His rough voice panting eagerly near the Pharaoh's ear as he rammed wildly into the blonde.  
The rough movements made the blonde bite his forearm, trying to conceal his voice and the deal with the pain which slowly mixed with pleasure as the other had found a steady rhythm. 

"AAhh!... nhh...!" the Pharaoh moaned out between separated lips, a sudden pleasure shooting through his body.

"Ph...Pharaoh.." the other panted, feeling the blonde tightened around him. 

"C-Cipher... ahh..." he responded. 

"Cipher..? nh..ahh" he moaned back. 

His thrusts got faster and the blonde whined as Dipper sank his teeth into his neck, biting hard before coming tremendously inside of the blonde, filling him completely and with his weight pushing the other into the madrassas.  
The blonde came hard, shooting loads of cum unto the bed as Dipper had released himself inside the Pharaoh, triggering his own orgasm. 

They both panted for a whole minute just laying together and letting the orgasm ride through their body. 

After a while, Dipper pulled out and made the other whine by the lost and still feeling sensitive. Dipper glid down by the blonde side, feeling exhausted and closing his eyes. 

The Pharaoh got up from the bed and walked towards the washroom, wanting to take bath. After only taking a few steps his knees buckled and he fell unto the marble floor. He cursed for himself and tried to get up, walking the last bit to the washroom. His hips felt weak and his back arched from the rough sex a few minutes ago. 

Inside, he went straight to the bath, sitting down into the warm water and cleaning himself while thinking over the past days. Asking Mabel for the drug had been a good idea, but maybe next time also having her mix it would be better since he surely had mixed a too strong concentration of that drug. 

The warmth felt good and he placed a hand on his back still feeling an aching pain as he moved. His hand slid down between his cheeks, separating them and the blonde placed a finger on his still throbbing hole. He pushed the finger inside and whined at the feeling. His body felt hot as he remembered the strong body pinning him down and heated voice panting his name. 

A moan escaped his lips as he slid in the second finger, scissoring himself. He leaned against the wall, head hanging down and mouth open as he started to pump himself wildly. He mewled at the sensation and pushed his fingers further inside, but it wasn't enough for him. After a few more pumps he came, sputtering white cum against the wall and gasped breathlessly. 

He shook his head and felt weird inside. What was going on with him? He bit his lower lip frustrated and got up from the bathtub. 

Afterwards, the blonde left and worked the rest of the night in his private workroom and finishing off some paperwork with the organisation of the military forces and other things the committee had displayed at their last meeting.

______

Dipper woke by some voices talking low from outside the room. He sat up in the bed and was surprised not to find the Pharaoh in the room. The Pharaoh, Dipper thought and sudden remembered his words: 

"C-Cipher..." 

Blood flushed to his groin as he remembered the panting blonde underneath him, but as unwanted his desires where Dipper had a hard time calming himself. What the hell had happened he wondered.  
He got up from the bed and swang a blanket over his naked body before walking out on the terrace to look. It was still night as Dipper leaned against the railing and looked across the dark landscape unlighted by the bright moon. 

"Cipher... hm" Dipper mumbled and wondered why the other had told him his name. 

He scratched the back of his head and looked down at two soldiers standing guard underneath the terrace.

This has just gotten a whole more confusing Dipper thought and breathed out a tired sigh.


	5. Something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I have been busy with a lot of other things in the last months and for that, I didn't take the time to write more on this. I'm planning to post the next chapter soon if everything goes after plan, so I hope ya'all still up for reading our fic :)
> 
> Ashitaka <3

The red sun slowly rose behind the sand hills in the horizon and filled the valley with warm sunlight, starting the day in bright colours. The strong brunette stood in his small room pulling a clothing over his head while yawning tiredly. He brushed his fingers through his hair and scratched the back of his head. It felt heavy and blurry, everything was a bit too much and Dipper thought about going back into his warm bed and maybe sleep some more. 

It would be better to go outside Dipper thought. He needed the fresh air to make this weird headache go away. It was dark as he opened the door into the larger room expecting that a certain one was sitting in there, but the room was empty. Instead a heavy smell hit Dipper’s nose and he crouched in pain as his brain responded to the smell, a striking torment piercing through his head. What was that Dipper thought and touched the side of his arm, surprised that it felt rather warm against his fingers. 

Now that he thought about it his body actually felt pretty warm almost sweaty against his hand. Was he having a fever? No, he never caught a fever, but something was wrong. His head felt weird and so did his stomach. It was warm, burning inside and he could feel the warmth wander through his body, throbbing harder and harder. 

Yes, he could feel it slowly burning inside of him and Dipper tried to make it stop. This feeling, without a doubt it was the same as last night. His crotch twitched between his legs as a picture of the pharaoh from last night flew through his mind. The heavy smell of sex and sweat was still lingering in the air and Dipper cursed, biting lower lip in frustration…not again.

He tried to calm his hardening cock by thinking of something else, but it didn't work. The more he tried to fight it the worse it got and the feeling mixed with his emotions. He felt ashamed of himself, to feel such things...he couldn’t fight it, but he didn’t want to lose his mind to this desire either. He tried to resist, but his body certainly remembered. That damn Pharaoh Dipper growled and rushed to the door. He had to leave this place, today! He knew for sure if this kept on he wouldn’t last. This was something he couldn’t fight, and Dipper had to escape before it was too late. Maybe his action was rushed but it was now or never. 

He pulled hard at the handle, but it was locked. He kicked the door and turned to the terrace which two large doors also were closed, but Dipper still checked if they were locked. Lucky for him they weren’t, and Dipper stepped outside in the hot sun, a bit surprised that it already was so warm in the morning. He looked down and calculated his route to the ground. It was a bit higher then he expected it to be, but it wasn't going to stop him from leaving. Quickly he was down and then scanned the landscape. High fences where all around the green park and Dipper decided that it would be rather difficult to overcome if not impossible, so instead he would go inside the palace. 

He knew well that it was risky to escape through the palace insides considering his trial for escape but Dipper had no other choice. Inside he ran down the halls and tried to find Mabel and at the same time he looked out for the guards but unlucky he was eventually spotted by a guard as he entered a large room exposing himself unintentionally. He should have thought this better though he regretted but he couldn't go back now, he had to continue running... 

\--- 

In a different section of the palace, the Pharaoh was walking down a corridor having two soldiers right behind him as he with long steps made his way to a meeting room. With a short temper that morning he stepped into the room and was greeted by his generals and commanders from several of his units. He gave them his greetings and took his seat at the end of the table, the others following his action. A tall, fairly large man rose from his seat and started talking to the others reporting the stands of the current situations outside the Palace. 

“There are upcoming problems in the western areas, at the border, it seems. An uproar appears to have started in Aleadui and may have severe consequences for our current trading facilities in Tijara. Over the past years the city has gained a lot of importance for the capital as you all know and as the main trading point for our metal resources, this can lead to some serious problems if the city gets conquered by the rebellions. What actions should -”

“Take down the rebellions!” A wide-faced man interrupted and thumped his clenched fist onto the table to reinforce his statement.

“No that will only cause more trouble.” Another smaller man spoke while smoothing his moustache with a finger and looking at the other with a settled look. 

“We have to take the upper hand of this situation first.” 

“I agree “, A brunette man added and nodded at the smaller man,

“We shall not shear blood while we still have the chance to do something else.”

“What do you propose, that we surrender?! You know we can’t stop it when it first has started, that’s why we have to atta-“, 

“Not surrender, we shall negotiate” The small man stated and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. The two others fiercely started to debate and more joined their discussion. The large man still standing up looked at the Pharaoh and received an approval from him to stop the discussion. 

“Men, the pharaoh as decided“. The determined man hissed at the words but sat down profoundly accepting them. The Pharaoh looked down along the table and meet eyes with the slightly disgruntled man.

“Gidion” he spoke with a calm voice as he approached his general. 

"As I know you well just as the others a fight is not always the best way of dealing with such things. We shall negotiate with Aleadui since there will be a comment interests in those rebellions. For now, I will personally deal with the problem and conduct for future negotiations with prince Osian and hopefully both parts will gain something. I hereby end this meeting."

The others nodded deeply at their Pharaoh's words and left the room as he ordered. The large man watched the others leave the room and waited until the last had closed the door before he opened his mouth to speak. 

"My king... you can't be serious." He spoke frankly to the other and sat down beside the pharaoh. Their eyes meet in a corny embrace and he looked down into his hands.

"I know that a long period of time has passed since we last exchanged words with each other but my personal issue have to wait because my country is more important than me in this situation." He answered fumbling and knead his palms together as the other looked at him with pity in his eyes understanding the Pharaoh's words. 

"It's not going to happen again, I shall have control and not let him overrule me. You shall send them my request and I will meet them in a month's time." The large man nodded,

"yes, my King." - "but what about the slave? you know what happened last time..." he asked the other who looked a bit surprised back at him. 

"I... I'm not sure?" he answered back and felt a bit concerned. A knock on the door stopped their conversation and they both looked in the direction of the small door. 

"Yes, enter the room". The Pharaoh spoke a bit irritated because he hated to be disturbed after an important meeting and quickly wanted to know what the servant had to say. The servant entered and bowed deeply in front of his king, waiting for his king's approval before speaking. 

"What is so important?" The Pharaoh said and looked down at the servant, waving his hand as an order for the servant to raise his head. 

"My king, we are currently having troubles with a slave who has tried to escape from the palace..." 

"A slave?" The blonde looked away and asked, "Which one?"

"My king, I... " The servant mumbled with a fidgety tone and received a sharp look from the general, an allusion that the servant should answer in a quick and short sentence. Startled the servant hastily answered.

"The slave that has tried to escape is your private one..." The Pharaoh clenched his fists, anger and frustration filling his body. Just hearing that instantly made his temper worse than before. 

"That damn dog!" He almost yelled but controlled his temper due to the servant standing by his side and not wanting to scare him. The general took the lead and ordered the servant to go outside and wait for them. He did as ordered and the two of them were alone again. 

"My king, you certainly are in a bad mood today."

"You don't have to point it out, I know!" He hissed and got up from his chair. 

"He was already a big handful yesterday.. why can't- " 

"My king" he interrupted, "maybe I can get through him with my training? I think locking him up in that room isn't going to help and if I can give him something else to think about maybe that will help with his temper?" The Pharaoh hummed, considering the outcome of that action. 

"Give me some time to think about this. Making him learn to fight might be good, but I'm worried about him becoming a double-edged sword..." 

"You mean that he would instead use those techniques against you and try to escape when he has mastered them? " The general asked. "Yes, something along that."

"I see, then you have to be the one in control or else he will run no matter what you do." 

"I'm aware of that, he is just something else and it takes time to make him obey me. Power certainly doesn't work, but..." The Pharaoh stopped midsentence as he suddenly remembered what had happened last night. 

"My king?" The other asked, wanting to know why the blonde had stopped talking. 

"Hmmmm... I think I may have an idea." The pharaoh answered and seemingly his temper appeared less irritated. The other nodded and waited for his king to get up from his chair. 

The two followed the servant after leaving the room and went down the long halls to an open place where a couple of people where gathering. Loud sounds and shouting were heard in the crowd and the pharaoh could recognize the voice of his slave among them. As they came closer the pharaoh saw what was going on and somehow he wasn't even surprised. Dipper was fighting off some of the Palace guards and seemingly he was succeeding, already having taken down 4 of the 6 remaining guards. The crowd around filled with servants and other people were watching intensely as they had never witnessed anything like that before. The Pharaoh stepped in and the crowd divided itself into two parts making room for the pharaoh to come through. It became silent in the large room as the pharaoh made his way through the crowd, only the sound of the fighting ones was heard and created a heavy atmosphere in the open hall. 

Dipper recognized him in the middle of the crowd as he came closer and the blonde saw sudden hesitation in his movements. It created an opening for the guard who hit Dipper hard, trying to knock him out, but it didn't work. Their eyes met and locked onto each other. Weeks haven't even pasted, and his slave was already trying to escape but he should have known from the very begining that he would do something like that. His voice was clear and strong as he ordered the guards to step aside and let him handle this situation. Soos who still was at his Pharaos side stood and watched Dipper with observant eyes. He looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes but also the fear and confusion which reminded Soos of a scared animal pushed into a corner. 

"May I ?" he asked his Pharaoh and formerly bowed his head slightly down to show his respect towards the other. He accepted his general's request and looked over at Dipper who still was high on adrenalin and had fierce in his eyes. Soos walked towards Dipper in a calm smooth movement not wanting to tempt the other for a fight but Dipper wasn't even considering not to fight as he jumped towards the other ready to take anyone down who was in his way. 

Blinded by his temper Soos quickly got the upper hand of the fight and had Dipper on the ground before he could lay a strike upon the other. Surprised and filled with shame and anger Dipper struggled to free himself and fight for his freedom. He wasn't going to give up, but the more he tried the worse it got. After a while Dipper felt something inside of him, a weird feeling he had never experienced before. The feeling of defeat. He couldn't beat this man with his current state and it made him feel conflicted. 

He could tell that the other was a talented fighter, strong with smooth movements and with respect for his opponent. It felt harder for Dipper to fight against this man because he didn't saw him as an animal like all the other had but as a human. Maybe even as an equal? Dipper couldn't figure out what to do, his mind went separate ways. One wanted to escape and leave this place, the other was fascinated by this man's techniques and wanted to learn more about them. His anger disappeared and the other seemed to notice Dipper's change of mind. He stopped and looked at the other with curious and calm eyes waiting for his next move, but Dipper didn't do anything. Confronted by his own decisions and ideals Dipper decided that he wouldn't fight such a man and felt strong enough to surrender this time. This was the defeat of his own weakness and if he wanted to leave this place certainly he had to surpass him for making it a reality. 

Soos was quick to pick up the signals Dipper was showing and he responded by reverently looking back at the other before moving towards him. He walked behind Dipper and put his hand on the brunette's shoulder, gently placing a bit of pressure on it to signal Dipper to bow down but didn't do so. With a larger crowd than before Soos did as expected and swung Dipper around, harshly forcing him to the ground and showing everyone that he was defeated. He couldn't show any weakness in front of the others as the leading and second in command general. Soos had a hard grip around Dipper's neck as the pharaoh bowed down and brushed his fingers through the brunette hair before gripping it hard and pulling Dipper head up making the other hiss in pain. 

"Hmm... stupid dog" he spoke and released his grip again to caress Dipper's head while wondering how he should punish the other. Suddenly bored by the situation he got up and turned to walk away. 

"Bring him up to my room" he ordered and left without any other demand leaving Dipper in Soos' hands.  
In chains and feeling a bit uneasy, Dipper followed behind the general along the bright walls and felt his skin crawl underneath his clothing. He regretted his foolish escape and thought he could have done better if he had tried at night. He was quick to take action and follow his instincts but somehow he couldn't trust them anymore. This wasn't like home and his well-known forest where he only needed to follow the rules of nature. The consequences were different and the people as well. Even after being among people for the last year Dipper still didn’t feel comfortable around other people except for his parents of course. It was hard to read a persons' behaviour and sometimes it was very confusing to why Dipper still hadn't understood the concept of his sojourn in the palace. It was not something he had ever seen before and being a captive himself he couldn't accept it. What was the reason? He wanted answers for this and most of all he wanted to understand the actions of his keeper. Soos stopped and they had arrived by the wooden door Dipper knew well. The Pharaoh's private room. He looked back at Dipper and saw his troubled face. 

"I see you later." He said with a smile on his lips and then opened the door to let Dipper enter the room with slight confusion. What did he mean by that, Dipper thought. Inside the Pharaoh was sitting on his bed looking up with dark eyes and meeting Dipper with a gloomy face. In his hand a black lash was gliding across the palm and continuously he stroked it in a steady pace which made the other shuddered by the sight. He got up from the bed and pointed at the pole. 

"Stand there" the blonde spoke resolutely. Dipper's eyes widened by the two words. He knew exactly what that meant and somehow he wasn't surprised much that this was the punishment he was getting for his behaviour. Afterall he had tried to escape but he was a free man, to begin with, so why couldn't he leave? It didn't make any sense that another, a stranger, could take away his freedom just like that. It was just so unfair and stupid it made Dipper’s blood boil with anger. He would never let himself obey this man because there was no logical reason for him to do so. Hell even if 100 lashes were to blow over his body he wouldn't break and Dipper felt mellowed about his decision. 

He shook his head as a clear indication to the Pharaoh that he would not do so. As a warning, the blonde suddenly swung the whip into the floor and the loud sound made Dipper jump in his skin, his head instinctively screaming in submission towards the force the other was declaring. The other watched Dipper intensely and when their eyes meet the blonde dropped the whip on the marble floor making the other look baffled at him. 

"Clearly this has been my mistake as I can't have you walking around all day in here and for the working in the palace that was also no success. " He stated with a different voice that Dipper was used to, but he couldn't even understand what just happened. Did he just drop his whip? Wasn't he going to be punished with that? Bewildered by the act of the Pharaoh Dipper felt even more insecure about the other, who was that man? It somehow made Dipper curious for more. 

"For the current, I will have someone taking care of you and he shall help you obtain the abilities for your new work. " the Pharaoh addressed to Dipper. 

"New work?" Dipper asked still not understanding what was going on. He smiled back at him and for the first time Dipper felt something else coming from this man. What did make the other go from a killer vibe to such a nice and friendly one? His instincts were confused as this certainly couldn't be a good sign. Somewhere there had to be a trap and Dipper could not let himself fall into it. Alert he asked the other more curious than disobliging. 

"And what if I don't want to?"  
The Pharaoh oozed out a dead-serious vibe that made Dipper lose all his curiosity. This man was odd Dipper thought. He could never figure out his way of thinking or behaving! But somehow he also seemed interesting and Dipper thought that there also had to be an other side of him. A side he maybe wouldn’t want to show, but why? And why is his attitude so changing? 

"Do you remember Soos?" 

"The general from before?" Dipper answered.

"Yes, he will train you" the Pharaoh announced and walked a bit back and forth in front of the bed. 

"Alright. I will do as you say" Dipper said and wondered how the training with the general would be. He wanted to fight like Soos and read his opponent like he did so it made him rather happy to know that the Pharaoh had ordered Soos to train him. It wasn't something he had expected from the Pharaoh to do but he was certainly not unpleased by it. Cipher was surprised to hear Dipper obeying him and was contended by the fact that he was one step closer to his slave submission towards him.

"Soos is waiting for you" he brushed off and turned his back to Dipper as he wanted to be left alone. 

Dipper walked out feeling conflicted as one thing was still unclear. What is the purpose of the training? Outside the room two guards were waiting for Dipper who escorted him out on a field where Soos was standing waiting for his arrival. 

"You seem to still be in one piece" the other spoke as the two of them were alone. "Yes, surprisingly I am" Dipper answered uncertainly and was astonished by the general's words. 

"You bring along a lot of trouble young man and if you want to survive in this palace you have to control that temper of ours. I have watched you and I can easily tell that you're not built for this place but it's my job, for now, to make you a presentable slave for his majesty guests in which will make you have more responsibility than you may think. Even when you're just a simple slave you are the one slave that represents all the others and with that the money and following quality the pharaoh has invested in slaves for the guest's entertainment and service." Soos expressed while picking a wooden spear from the weapon rack. 

"So I shall entertain the guests? In what way if I may ask?" Soos looked at him and pointed at him with the wooden spear. 

"You shall be an entertain-fighter for the guests' amusement." 

"An entertain-fighter, what does that mean?" he asked the large man. 

"It means you have to fight other slaves but nothing in the way of killing each other. Just to show strength and control and mostly to create excitement among the guests. There are also some rules but mostly you are not allowed to kill your opponent unless your master and the other has decided to do so." He nodded at the words and felt a lot of questions pop up in his head. 

"How are we fighting, when do we fight, what happens if I lose -"

"Easy there, we will discuss that later. For now, I want to see a bit more of your fighting posture.” Soos said and pointed at Dipper’s chest. 

“Try and focus more on your own balance than the power of your fists.” Dipper nodded and tried to do as ordered. 

The evening was set as the sun was slowly fading away behind the hills and two men were still training at the open area. Dipper was drenched in sweat and gasped heavy as he ducked under one of Soos blows trying his best against the other. The two of them had been training for the last three hours and Dipper had never felt this worn out and engrossed in his life before. He was deeply focused on Soos movements and it reminded him of the times when he was hunting in the forest where all his focus was on his prey. He would strictly observe the animal and forget everything around him and somehow it felt the same right now. Soos was suddenly quick in his movement and with two large steps he was inches away from Dipper before he moved behind him and Dipper was flipped around by his side. 

“You observe more than you take action, your body is open and easy to attack so stay more down and hold a solid posture.” Soos spoke and looked down at the other.

“If you want to get better remember that the biggest opponent you have is yourself. You have to be strong and firm but also soft and flexible which are two opposites but at the same time are the two things that create the right balance between power and control.” He added and turned his back to Dipper. 

“but you’re quick at learning.” His last words felt bracing for Dipper and quickly he got up from the ground ready for more. Soos glanced over his shoulder to look back at the other man. Soos smiled and waved his arm towards Dipper wanting him to come at Soos side. Gladly he did so but Dipper knew what he was up to. At Soos side he suddenly swang his arm out and Dipper dodged it effortlessly. 

“Good” he nodded and continued. The training area was near the palace and a footpath with overlying roofs held by marble posts. The path itself connects two corners of the palace and creates an inner area in which exotic trees and flowers grow within. The path is a walking line between the inner and outer part of the palace and with the training area at one of its sides and the park area at the other, the path is often used by a lot of different people. The park at itself is a vegetated place with a larger platform positioned in the center. It is formerly used by the Pharaoh to relax and at times to have special guests. From there a view over to the training area was easy and often was the reason why the Pharaoh sat there in his private time. He enjoyed watching the guards and soldiers train as it reminded him of his youth. 

With the setting sun spreading its last warm sunlight the Pharaoh walked along the tile coated path and watched the two men train in the distance. Behind them the area went downwards, the palace being positioned at bit higher than the rest of the city and made it possible to look a lot further than elsewhere. It was beautiful and Cipher always enjoyed the view over the city.  
He approached them by stepping off the path and walking towards them but not directly. He went over to the smaller training building that mostly was used for storing and at rare times to fix at shoulder out of joint. He picked up a wooden cup inside and filled it with water before sitting down outside on a bench watching the others. After a while the two others joined and Soos greeted him as he sat down beside him. 

“How did the training come along?” Cipher asked and Soos nodded at his words. 

“Yes, it went good. He has talent” the other insured and brushed of some dirt on his clothing. Dipper sat down exhausted and wiped off some sweat dripping from his chin. He spotted the cup and reached for it but was immediately stopped by Soos deep voice telling him not to. 

“It’s okay, let him drink” the blonde said in a mild voice and watched the other with joy as he swallowed every last drop of the liquid.  
Dipper coughed after drinking it and found the taste of the water very weird and familiar to something he had tasted before. For the tired Dipper it didn’t really matter that much, the coldness of it was enough for his current needs. Soos continued to talk with his king as Dipper got up and walked a bit. Soos eyes were on him and so were the ones of the blond. They both watched him and Dipper could feel their eyes burning into his back but not in a bad way. He glanced back at them and the Pharaoh was standing looking back up at the palace and Dipper followed his eyes. He saw a girl waving at them from a window and Dipper smiled as he recognized Mabel, waving back at her with all his might. 

“Dipper, we’re done here for today. Go and get yourself cleaned and a good night of sleep. I will see you tomorrow here, early. One minute late and I have some splendid ideas of how you can make up for that. “ the other laughed and enjoyed the look on Dippers troubled face. He answered short and said that he looked forward to the training to tomorrow which the other approved and then Soos left.  
The blonde got up and walked a few steps before his voice rang in Dipper’s ears. 

“Come” 

The pharaoh said and gave him a deep but settled look cast over his shoulder. Tired from the hard training Dipper didn’t think much about the words but just followed the other back into the private room using the time to collect the different things he had learned today.


	6. Prince Osian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince Osian arrives at the Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Sorry for the long wait again! I'm seriously bad at this, but I'm glad that I can post another chapter. (Hopefully next one won't take as long). All credits go to OwlliesPonies who has helped me a lot with writing this chapter! She has written a lot and also helped me finish it. So please go check out her stories as well cuz they are really good!   
> hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! :) 
> 
> Ashitaka <3

The bathroom was warm and steamy as Dipper entered it. He was exhausted from the training with Soos earlier and now wanted nothing more than a hot bath. Quickly Dipper had gone rid of his clothing and had sunken into the water letting the pleasant feeling rush over his body. It felt amazing and Dipper never thought water could feel this great against his beaten skin. 

After a longer period, a knock on the door awakened Dipper from his drowsy state and made him glance over at the wooden door. He hummed shortly after the Pharaoh walked in. Dipper’s eyes locked on the half-naked body that entered the room. 

His eyes followed down the firm chest of the blonde along the slim and tinder stomach over the clothing at his waist barely covering anything. Dipper gazed up at the other and was met by a gorgeous face looking back at him. His heart throbbed and quickly he looked away, feeling blood bump into his reding face. 

The nearing footsteps stopped and Cipher was standing right in front of Dipper. Gently he touched the brunette’s firm shoulder slowly stroking down the strong arm. Dipper jumped by the feeling. He was not expecting the other to touch him like that. His eyes were fixed on the Pharaoh and he watched his every move. Cipher smiled at him and traced his fingers down across his stomach till the clothing covering his own manhood. 

He slowly opened it and could feel Dippers burning eyes as he released the clothing and let it drop unto the floor exposing his everything. Dipper jumped back making water splash everywhere, his face was flustered by the sight and he looked away embarrassed. Dipper stood with his back against the wall and didn’t look up, his heart beating fast in his chest. 

Cipher slowly stepped into the water and carefully caressed Dippers chest. He shivered by the touch and tried to move away but Cipher was persistent and moved a step closer eliminating his escaping possibilities. His fingers slid up and behind Dippers neck to grab and pull the head down. Their lips slightly touched as Cipher came closer trying to catch Dipper’s lips with his own but hesitated in his motion. 

He looked into Dipper’s round eyes and waited, waited for just a small sign for him to continue. Dipper felt so confused by this, he didn’t know how to react. He was so close, so willing, it teared Dipper apart. He wanted to run, but his feet didn’t move. His eyes wandered down the face resting over the full lips and suddenly he felt himself wanting to taste them. They looked so good Dipper leaned in and met eyes with the blonde. He froze and remembered what situation he was in. 

“Relax” 

Cipher whispered as he saw the hesitation in Dipper’s eyes but felt a bit happy to see the other react like that towards him. It was something like that he wanted to see from the other. He stoked the strong jawline before leaning in and capturing Dipper’s lips, kissing him softly. 

He deepened the kiss and felt Dipper relax against him. The brunette was almost a head taller than himself but that didn’t bother Cipher. He could handle Dipper even if he had to use some dirty tricks. Even if they hadn’t known each other for very long Cipher still felt something for Dipper. 

He brushed his fingers through Dipper’s fluffy hair and down his collarbone. He broke their kiss slowly distancing him from Dipper and saw the earning desire in the brown eyes. Dipper’s dizzy mind was filled with desire and he could feel himself slowly but greatly breaking for the earning voice in his head. 

He swallowed busily and the rapid beat in his chest pumped warm blood to his lower parts. His body felt hot and he grit his teeth because he wanted to lean down and capture those soft lips with his own again. Just a bit more his mind begged of him. He felt weirdly numb and his head slightly hurt as he looked down at the other. The warmth of the room must have gone to his head Dipper thought and tried to excuse himself for the desire that was running through his mind and body. 

Cipher turned him around, so they were facing the wall. He stood with his back against Dipper’s chest, arching his spine and invitingly popping out his ass for the other. Dipper looked down following the defined back and then his eyes fell on the delicate butt. With tantalizing motions, Cipher moved his body underneath Dipper who had leaned forward to support himself with a hand on the wall. 

His mind was screaming to touch the other as he slid his fingers over his back and slowly penetrating himself with two fingers, moaning at the feeling. Dipper responded and let out a soft cry by the sight, rubbing his half hard dick against Cipher. His dick was leaking pre-cum and Dipper felt helpless, not knowing what to do with himself. He felt weak in his bones and unsure about himself.

Cipher gently touched him and tried to position Dipper against his hole. He was warm against his butt and Cipher shivered as he remembered the full feeling inside of him, stretching him in all the right ways. Cipher pushed himself back against Dipper taking his now hard dick inside in a slow motion, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling. 

"Nhh.. Ahhhaa.." 

Dipper moaned rather loudly, the tight feeling around his dick shaking violently through his body and making him gasp. The heat of the hot water by their ankles made the intensity that much higher, both unable to feel whether their face were hot from the sensation of each other or from the hot water. 

Dipper sighed against Cipher’s neck as he leaned down to him, making Cipher shiver around his pulsating member. Dipper shut his doubts out and let himself be filled with the feeling of the Pharaoh. What could happen by letting loose a little? Dipper grabbed Cipher by the hip with a strong hand and made a sudden, but testing thrust into the smaller man. 

Just to test the waters. Cipher’s eyes widened, and Dipper happily continued as Cipher moaned and gasped for air, hardly able to breathe. He felt his insides stretch and his mind was foggy. He didn’t even care that Dipper had a so much lower rank than himself, that moment he knew that no matter how things turned out, he would keep the strong brunet. He was worth all the trouble.  
Dipper thrusted hard into Cipher, over and over, heavier and wilder all the while growling deep in his throat. The air was hot, their bodies sweaty against each other. Dipper took the hand he was using to hold Cipher’s hip and wrapped it around his throat. 

For a moment, Cipher’s eyes shot up wide, in fear of what the giant was planning. Dipper, however, had no current intension of doing anything but to please his Pharaoh. He choked the blonde lightly and the choked gasp from the other made him absolutely delighted. The smell of their bodies fluids mixed in the hot air, a strong smell of sex and Dipper inhaled deeply letting the scent of the other rush through his body. Dipper wasn’t sure what he was feeling inside of himself at that moment, but he didn’t think much about it. 

He just wanted this to last longer, the thrust of his hips, the lovely moans filling the room and the other. 

The Pharaoh. 

"Ahha.."

Dipper gasped, they both felt pleasure build up in their bodies and with a shout, the Pharaoh demanded for more. Dipper took his word and hammered himself into Cipher, and within a few thrusts, Cipher came over the wall, voice whimpering, throat sore and body shaking violently. Dipper held him against the wall, finishing inside him with a sudden thrust, making the Pharaoh emit a tiny whimper of pleasure.

Despite shaking himself, Dipper held Cipher, who almost collapsed onto the floor. The smaller man tried to keep himself standing, but impossible. Dipper was surprised to see the other so weak, a tight and warm feeling dwelling in his chest by the sight. 

He gently lifted the other and carried him to a small ledge right by the water-outlet. He purred some water over the exhausted Pharaoh all while looking at him with observant eyes. He seemed different laying there and inhaling with coarse breaths. He wanted to ask the Pharaoh, but words never left his throat. 

Silently he began to wash the Pharaoh, then himself, while Cipher watched him with a small smile on his lips, eyes resting on the strong hands stroking his body. 

Dipper just scoffed as he glanced to the man and finished up. He wanted to just leave now, the situation suddenly coming to his head. After Dipper had finished, Cipher stepped out of the tub wanting to leave but his legs were weak and his knees buckled as he stepped out, a strong arm suddenly grabbing him around the waist as Cipher was about to fall. 

They were both surprised by Dipper’s sudden action and they both froze in their movement waiting for the other to move first. A knock on the door made them turn their heads and a small voice called for the Pharaoh. 

“Master, am I allowed to enter and clean the room?” 

The voice was low and careful in its tone, not wanting to bring up any irritation with its attention. Cipher pushed at Dipper’s arm as a signal to him that he should let go of his waist, but it was only with a bit of struggle that he actually released him – somehow his body didn’t want to let go, as if it couldn’t bear to be without the warm skin against his own. 

He shook his head at the thought and moved a few steps away from the other. He watched as the girl entered, her eyes finding his and he could see her jealous expression spreading across her small face. They both left the room after that, Dipper closing the door behind him and for a while Dipper just stood in the dark room watching the other take on cloth, eating some fruits before sitting on the bed and turning his attention towards Dipper. 

The strong gaze startled him a second before it became soft and Dipper watched the other tap the spot beside him on the bed. Did he seriously…? Unsure, he moved closer, but his body was tense, somehow just waiting for the Pharaoh to do something, to say something but nothing happened, and Dipper then stood in front of the other looking at him with shallow eyes. The Pharaoh moved his body and Dipper was on the edge, his body suddenly trembling and hitched breathings leaving his throat. 

“Relax big guy,”

Cipher said as he noticed what was happening with his slave. He crawled of the bed and rose up all the while his eyes were locked with Dipper’s. Gently he stroked the firm chest of the tall brunette and could feel the fast breathing of the other against his fingers. 

“Relax” 

Cipher breathed out and this time Dipper relaxed against the other, the warm fingers on his skin making him calm down. Again, the voice spoke but it was soft, sweet not like anything Dipper had ever heard before. It drew him in and somehow, he wanted to hear more, wanted the voice to ring in his ears once more. He breathed and pulled down towards the other, eyes closed as he did. 

“Dipper” it called, and he shivered, warmth pooling in his stomach. Fingers brushed through his hair and he hummed by the pleasant feeling. 

“Lay down” and Dipper did as told. 

That night he stayed by the Pharaoh’s side the entire night, in his bed, where no other slave had. However, amidst his peaceful sleep in the arms of Dipper, Cipher had a terrible memory taking over his mind.

\---

“Come along, little one.” 

The gentle voice rung in the ears of the blond kid. He looked up at the woman, his attention being drawn away from the sycamore wood blocks he was playing with. Each of them had a picture of a hieroglyph nicely drawn onto it with red paint. The tall, tan woman reached out for her son’s hand and pulled him up carefully, making sure he didn’t stumble. Her golden eyes, framed with long, thick eyelashes, was calm, but had a spark of excitement hidden in them.

“What now, momma?” The kid asked, smiling up at her, a front tooth missing from his mouth. 

The woman smiled down at him as she dragged him along to the balcony of their castle.

“I want to teach you something. You know how you have a tiny bit of magic, right? The magic that your father forbids?” 

She asked as then crouched in front of him, her long, white and golden gown laying in layers on the floor. The blond boy nodded and looked curiously at his mother.

“You see, I would like to teach you to use that magic.” His mother’s face beamed up in a bright smile.

“But da…” The boy mumbled. His mother carefully placed her one hand on his shoulder and gave him a caring, though worried smile.

“Your father is sceptical. He does not appreciate the magic given to us, because he does not possess it.” She paused and looked around, then back at the boy in one quick motion, “Which is why he won’t know about this!” She squealed with cheer. The boy’s formerly worried face lit up brightly and his mother got up, hands folding in front of her chest. She winked at her son to do the same and then shut her eyes. So he did, clumsily folding his hands, watching his mother carefully.

He gasped when his mother opened her eyes. They were bright turquoise and shimmered brighter than the sunlight around them both. Her hands unfolded, and sparks of blue fire began reveling themselves, jumping and swirling around their source. In a flash, everything went blue. When the bright blue was gone, and the boy could see again, every hint of blue had disappeared from his mother. She smiled at him.

“Try doing that. But be careful, okay?” He nodded and eagerly pressed his hands together. He shut his eyes tightly and concentrated. He wanted to make his mother proud.  
A blue flame lit from his hands as he slowly unfolded them. The fire grew bigger as he opened his embrace further. 

His mind was fogged, and he opened his eyes, only to hear a scream and see a woman nearing him with lifted arms. His mind went black, as blue took over his sight and a powerful force pushed him into the wall behind them.

The blond boy rubbed his head when he heard a loud, deep scream and quick footsteps. He looked towards the sound and saw his father, along with a couple of slaves, running to a figure on the ground.

“Isis! Oh dear Anubis, Isis!” His father screamed as he fell onto his knees next to the figure. 

He lifted the body up and the face meeting the blond boy’s eyes was his mother. His eyes widened, and he got up, stumbling over to his sobbing father and the slaves that were gathered around the Pharaoh. The man turned his head and looked at his son. The look wasn’t as grief-filled as the boy thought. It was filled with rage.

“You killed her! You went against my orders and killed her!” He growled at his son, “You will never be a great Pharaoh with so little self-control!”

The young boy’s mind was a mess… he had killed his own mother…

\---

The Pharaoh woke up with sweat covering his body and a small scream escaping his mouth. Dipper was laying by his side and sleeping soundly. Cipher carefully crawled over him not wanting to wake the other and then left the bed. The room he slept in had once belonged to his mother. 

Sadness swelled in his chest as he stood a little while and looked around before deciding to walk out into the night to get some air. He walked to the balcony, the exact place it happened, the place he had lost his mother and respect from his father. He was such a small child back then, stupid, foolish. Now, he was a strong man, a self-respecting Pharaoh, feared and respected by his people.

He slowly stepped to the edge of the balcony where he had a view of his garden, the Nile and on the other side of the river a bit of his kingdom. He grabbed the railing and closed his eyes breathing deeply. He could not let memories take control of him. Things were just falling into place. He breathed out and watched out in the night which he had done so many times before. 

\--- 

The next morning Dipper woke up alone in the room, the warm sun shining brightly across his face. The bed was warm against his skin and Dipper liked the feeling, the silence of the room was calming. So nice he thought for himself and buried his face in the soft pillows underneath him.

His eyes shot open. 

The training! 

He suddenly remembered the promise of not coming too late for training today and Dipper was sure he already was by now. He sprung up from the bed and hurried to pull a clothing over his body. He quickly found his way down the corridors and almost fell over a servant who across his way in a sharp corner. He could lively imaging Soos giving him one hell of a punishment for coming too late for training. 

Dipper arrived at the training area and was surprised to see it crowded with people. Yesterday it had only been the two of them and a cold shiver ran down his spine. 

He was definitely late... 

At the side by the smaller equipment house Dipper recognized Soos who was talking with another man at his age. He walked over to them and Soos was not happy with his delay. After the punishment of running 10 laps around the training area, they started the training and Dipper was quite excited for that part. 

The days went by and Dipper continued his training with Soos each day growing stronger. At night Dipper often found himself by the Pharaoh’s side, the two of them sleeping beside each other. Sometimes their lips met and they shared a lingered kiss, their bodies pressing against each other and at times Cipher lips would also find his way between Dipper legs and drive him crazy.

Weeks passed and suddenly there was an arrival. The prince from Aleadui had arrived. There would be a welcoming party in the evening and Dipper was getting prepared along with the Pharaoh. 

\---

Cipher looked at him and picked up the collar from the table. Dipper’s eyes were dark, but he didn’t move away as the other placed the collar around his neck. He hated that damn collar but still allowed it since it wasn’t the collar that worried him but Cipher. He looked somehow nervous and Dipper was unfamiliar with that expression on the blonde’s beautiful face. Was he nervous? Or was he scared? Dipper couldn’t really tell but the other seemed kinda off. 

“You are silent, no speaking tonight.” 

His voice was clear as he ordered Dipper and Dipper did simply nod even though he didn’t like the tone of Cipher voice. They walked out of the room and down the corridors. 

The guards standing by the door followed behind them while they made their way to the Sun Gods hall where the welcome party was held. They entered the room and Dipper was pulled up beside Cipher by the throne, sitting by his right side on the floor. He wanted to protest, to yell at the other but the situation was not right for that. He could feel the tension around the blonde and decided to hold himself back just this once. 

The music suddenly stopped as guards and slaves with different clothing entered the room. Everyone wanted to see the prince from the country Aleadui – or not everyone. 

Cipher crossed his legs and gripped the chain in his hand a little tighter. Years had pasted since he last had seen the man and he wished he would not have to see him again, but the gods wanted it differently. 

A tall man with broad shoulders and copper colored hair entered the hall with resolute steps. His blue eyes shinned brightly, a strong look radiating from his face and locked onto the one he was walking towards. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs that followed up to the throne where Cipher was sitting with Dipper at his side. This close Dipper could much better see the face of the man, no the prince who he still didn’t know why was here. 

His head slightly bowed for the Pharaoh and people around whispered at that. It was formally that the prince showed his respect towards the king by kneeling to him which he clearly hadn’t done. Bowing towards a Pharaoh was only seen when another man of the same rank was presenting himself, but this man was only a prince! 

“Pharaoh” the man spoke and met eyes with the blonde. He was smiling innocently at the other, but Cipher was having none of it. 

“I welcome you” he answered coldly but seemed to play along with the act the other was playing. 

“I’m pleased to see you in good health”. The man said and looked to the side of the Pharaoh where Dipper was sitting. Dipper felt eyes wander over his body and he spotted the other man with narrow eyes who looked back at him with a tempting look. 

Dipper held back a cough coming up his throat. 

“You have gotten yourself a fine new slave.” The last words came out louder and Dipper clenched his fist. 

God how he hated to be addressed as a slave. 

“Yes, a glorious slave I have indeed, pleasing in every way.” Dipper bit his lower lip at that. Oh, don’t you even dare. He wanted to jerk up from the ground and walk out of here. No, more to scream at that man’s face that he was no slave, but Dipper remained silent beside the Pharaoh. Anger boiling in his stomach. 

Cipher cleared his throated and spoke. “Please enjoy the party.” The other nodded at that and answered the blonde. 

“Yes, I will and I’m sure your mother would have loved to see you like this, and your father…” His words died out and he smiled at the reaction he received from the other knowing he had hit a critical point in their conversation. 

Cipher eyes were lightning with anger. He wanted to tear him apart Dipper thought as he could feel the aggression coming off the other. He bowed for the Pharaoh and spoke his last words before leaving. 

“My apologizes Pharaoh.” He looked up and met eyes with Dipper, “I shall leave for now.” He blinked at Dipper before he turned around and walked into the crowds of people. The music played, and people started talking again, the tension in the air leaving as the party continued. 

After hours Cipher had enough and thanked, leaving with Dipper to his private area where they could be alone. His temper had gotten better throughout the party, but Dipper was still upset about what had happened. What kind of relationship does he have to the prince? Dipper wanted answers, but he knew that it wasn’t the right situation for that right now. 

Cipher was tired and seemingly also frustrated. Dipper pulled of his clothing and found his way under the blankets of the bed, enjoying the soft feeling against his skin. Cipher joined him after a while and fell asleep unlike Dipper who couldn’t sleep at all. 

His mind was filled with the prince and he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was so… mysterious? No, Dipper wasn’t sure about that but clearly, something was odd about that man. 

He shivered and felt Cipher nuzzled against his arm. He was warm and Dipper pulled the blonde closer, embracing him in a tight hug. 

It was nice Dipper thought and fell asleep against the other…


End file.
